You're My Favorite Song
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: Takes place after Camp Rock 2. SMITCHIE. Starts as Nate/Dana but becomes Naitlyn. So exited to publish this!  pen name change. was Jyper4Jemi Hyper4Huddy then sasimljemi4ever.
1. Chapter 1

The bonfire was out, the Camp Star kids were across the lake and the Camp Rock kids were in bed. Well, except for 2 of them. It was too dark to be in a canoe, especially if you can only go in circles. But Mitchie and Shane were still down by the lake, sitting under the hollow tree.

….

I was lying in Shane's arms, just enjoying his company.

"Mitchie? Shane said.

"Yah?" "What are we going to do this year? I don't want to go back to not seeing you for another year."

I had been thinking the same thing. Now that I had him, I didn't want to let go. "Do you think we could make it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Shane admitted.

"But I don't want to spend god knows how long regretting it if we didn't try."

I smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"It would be hard," Shane said. "Dating me. You know me, Shane. You don't see me as Shane Grey, superstar. I don't want to put you through this if your not sure."

"I'm sure about you, the rest I can handle."

"I know you can, you proved that this summer."

This summer, the best of my life. What would've happened if I hadnt come to Camp Rock? I wouldn't have gained this confidence, I wouldn't have grown this much as a musician and I wouldn't have met Shane. I don't know if he's **the one.**I mean, who does?But the hope that we could make this work was everything I could ask for. We live just two hours away, LA and San Diego, and knowing he was really mine was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you." Shane whispered. I smiled at him, and without missing a beat; I said, "I love you too."

…

It was 1:30 am by the time I got back to my cabin, after a 6 minute good night kiss I might add. I crept silently over to my bed. Trying, and failing not to wake anyone up.

"Where have you been missy?" Peggy said.

"Nowhere…." I said, grinning.

"Total lie." Caitlyn said.

"How's Shane?" Peggy asked innocently.

"Goodnight oh obsessive creeps." I said, getting in to bed.

…..

I woke up the next morning in total and complete bliss, and then I saw the clock. It was 9:32, Shane could've left already!

"morning Mitchie." Caitlyn yawned. But before she finished her sentence, I was out the door.

…

I got a lot of weird looks from passing campers, seeing as I was still in my shirt and pj pants. I turned the corner in to Shane's cabin as the door opened. "Mitchie, wha?" he said as I collided into him.

"oh my god I'm so sorry" I sobbed into his chest.

"I knew that you might leave early and my alarm didn't go off and.." Shane cut me off.

"Mitchie, calm down, its ok." He said taking me in his arms and sat us on the bed. kissing my hair repeatedly, he continued

"I'm here, you're here. Take a breath, its ok." I took a breath like he told me to.

"ok I'm sorry, I just freaked out there." I said.

"don't be sorry, I would've done the same." He said.

"I honestly doubt that." I said. Shane shook his head as we lay down.

There was silence for a while and then I said, "I'm scared that we will drift apart this year. Your going on tour and I wont be able to see you."

"I'm scared too." Shane admitted. " I lay awake last night thinking about it." There was more silence for a while.

"I want you to go on tour with me." Shane said. It took me a second to process what he said.

"whoa, Shane are you crazy? My mom would never let me go." I said.

"I think she would, I mean you would be our opening act so-"

"WHAT? You didn't say anything about that." I interrupted, sitting up.

"I thought you would assume." Shane said, also sitting up with an amused expression. I smiled widely and kissed him.

…

we went down to breakfast half an hour later, after brushing our hair of course so it wouldn't look like we were making out in bed. I didn't bother changing my clothes, I could change later.

"good morning lovebirds." Caitlyn greeted us.

"Birds?" Jason said. Nate hit him.

"morning." Shane and I said in unison.

"Mitchie, where were you this morning?" Ella asked.

"ya Mitchie?" Peggy said slowly, feigning ignorance.

"shut up." I muttered, blushing.

"I can't believe the summers almost over!" Caitlyn said.

"I know right?" Peggy said.

"speaking of which, what's happening between you and Dana?" Jason asked Nate.

"were gonna try to be together, but it will be hard, what with her dad hating me and us going on tour." Nate said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry Nate." I said.

"its ok."

….

After I got dressed, I spent the afternoon helping my mom pack everything up.

"so, what are you and Shane going to do this year?" she asked. I paused.

"he wants me to go on tour with him and the guys. Id be the opening act." I told her quietly.

"honey that's great! Do you want to?" mom said. This was the exact opposite response I was expecting.

"well ya of course. I mean this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"and you get to be with Shane." I blushed.

"well ya there is that."

"well Mitchie, if you want to go I wont stop you. I trust you." She said.

"and Shane?" I asked.

"of course I'll be a bit uneasy. He's my daughter's boyfriend. But I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt you." She said. I smiled.

"no, I don't think so."

….

Parents and busses were all around. Campers were saying tearful last goodbyes and I was standing near my mothers catering van with Shane.

"I'll see you really soon." He promised. " I can drive down as soon as I get home."

I nodded. "I'm gonna miss you." I said hugging him.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Shane said. "but it wont be that long, the tour starts in a month and I will drive down to San Diego as much as I can before that."

"MITCHIE! FIVE MINUTES!" I heard my mom say. Knowing we only had so much time left, Shane kissed me like never before. It was an amazing feeling, his lips moving against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"MITCHIE LETS GO!" my Mom yelled. I reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I gave Shane one last kiss, and went to the van. Putting my seatbelt on my Mom said,

x "you'll see him soon." I didn't respond. I was watching Shane get smaller and smaller, until we turned the bend, and the summer was officially over.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my Jonas… I can't tell you how much it means to me that I have had such a positive reaction to this story. I have been working on it for a about a month and have 14 chapters done. I'm so exited to continue this story and cant wait to continue this journey with you guys.

Ok well lets continue writing this in Humanities class.

…..

Three days later, I was in my room with sierra watching House. "Soooo, how was camp?" sierra asked. "Amazingly wonderful" I said. "And Shane?" I grinned. "Amazingly wonderful." I repeated

…

The next morning, I was awaken by a doorbell. I groggily went downstairs and opened the door. "Good morning." "SHANE!" I yelled, jumping on him. "Well this is a nice hello." Shane said kissing me. We went inside and sat down on the couch. "Why are you here?" I asked Shane. "I missed my girlfriend." Shane said innocently. "Uh-huh, it's been 4 days and 53 calls, i'm not buying it." "Well I also had to give you this." Shane said handing me an envelope. Inside, there were a bunch of legal files. I read one of the titles. "Oh my god Shane is this really happening?" I said in disbelief. It was a bunch of contracts for me to go on tour. Shane smiled. "You can come down to LA this weekend to meet with the label and figure everything out. You mom or dad has to sign the contract first though." "I don't think that will be a problem, my mom loves you." I said. I heard someone walk down the stairs. "Mitchie?" "Speaking of your mother." Shane said. "I'm in the living room." I called to my mom. "Mitchie what are you doing here? Oh, I see, hi Shane." She said. "Morning, Connie, I hope you don't mind me dropping by." Shane said. "Not at all, but Mitchie starts school today so you wont be able to be with her until 3:15." She said. "Oh I know, I just wanted to give her the forums for the tour. Would you mind if I took her down to LA to speak with the label this weekend?" he asked. My mom gave a sly grin. "Only if I can trust you two." She said. "Mom…." I groaned.

….

Shane drove me to school, which proved not to be such a great idea. Heads turned in our direction, and even though the windows were so darkly tinted it was illegal, the fan girls recognized the car and whispered to their friends. "Sorry." Shane mumbled. I kissed him. "Don't be." Another kiss. "I have to go, but thank you." I gave Shane one more kiss, my lips lingering on his, not wanting to let go. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too." Shane said, stealing one last kiss.

….

Everywhere I went that day, I was followed with whispers. There were rumors about Shane and I last year because of that article about the Final Jam lets face it we did look sappy. But seeing us together seemed to trigger their minds. I tried not to think about it as I put pictures in my locker. There were a few pictures of me and my friends at came, especially Caitlyn, and a few of Shane and I. that was nothing compared to the girl who had the locker next to me. "No pics of me?" sierra asked, feigning hurt. "I see you every day." I said. "True." She said as the bell rang. "I saw Shane drove you to school today." She said. Thank god Sierra isn't really the kind of person who gets star stuck. "How serious is it between you two anyway?" she asked. "I'm not sure. I mean, we told each other we love them-" sierra let out an "awwww." "But I haven't slept with him or anything." I said. "Why not?" sierra asked. I glared at her. "Hey I just meant you have been together for a year now so…" she said. I shook my head. For someone so smart, she is so stupid. "Si, I didn't see him for almost a year, it just started to get serious a few moths ago." "Ok, ok, point taken."

…..

"Mitchieeee, I miss you." Shane said over the phone. It was 11 pm. I rolled my eyes. "Your such a needy little popstar. You saw me this morning." I said. Shane started to say something but I let out a yawn. "Mitchie, you need to sleep. You have school tomorrow." He said. "I wanna talk to you." I said. "Sleep Mitch, I will stay on the line until you fall asleep." I let out another yawn. "Ok." I snuggled under the covers as Shane started to sing Gotta Find You. I was almost asleep when Shane whispered, "its 11:11, and I'm wishing for you.

…

Awwwww…

I think this is the quickest I have updated.

But you guys are worth it!

For those of you who are thinking this is going to fast, remember Mitchie and Shane have been together for a year.

Caitlyn, Nate and Jason will be here soon, I promise.

So ya.

OMJ, I just wanna tell you guys I took my horse to church last Saturday! We have a blessing of the animals on St. Francis day. My trainer had a whole power struggle over it. She had a baby as well! Her name is Taylor.

Ok so ya (again.)


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier. My computer crashed again but never fear! for my mother has finally gotten me a brand new mac book pro!

I'm so happy, the other night I won overall Junior To Ride Champion at a horse show. Good Girl CityB! we also did really well in the halter classes. I'm so proud. With walking horses you want them to do this thing called parking out which is kinda like stretching. google it, i cant really describe it. anyway I taught City how to do it and I'm so proud.

Mary, ( I wish you had an account I could respond to.)

don't worry, they wont sleep together for a long time.

ok so ya. sorry for any typos, I don't have word on this computer yet.

…

i woke up to my phone ringing. expecting it to be shane i said "hey popstar." "well thats a weird way to be greeted." said the voice of Caitlyn Gellar. "Caitlyn!" i screamed. "i thought you were shane." "no i don't thinks so. but guess what?" she said. "what?" "im coming down to LA this weekend to meet with you and the label." we both screamed.

…

that friday, sierra and I walked out to the school parking lot and saw a dark green BMW convertible.

"i guess this is my cue to leave." sierra said with a grin. I hit her and then gave her a hug, "see you Monday!" she called as i practically ran to Shane's car.

"hey babe." Shane said as he kissed me lightly.

"hey popstar.

"rockstar." he corrected. i rolled my eyes.

"your heard Caitlyns coming down tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded.

"you exited?"

"for Caitlyn the meeting or you?" i asked.

"how about all three." shane said.

"well I can't wait to see Caitlyn again, I'm exited to go on tour with you and the guys and I love you and love spending time with you.

"we came to a stop light and Shane looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too." and he kissed me like only he could.

We pulled into the garage at Shane, Nate and Jason's house next to a blue Gen 3 Prius with an I love birds bumper sticker.

"Jason?" i asked.

"Jason." Shane said. we walked into the house and was greeted with a loud chirping noise.

"hey Jason." i said as we walked into the living room to find him watching the Discover Channel bird special.

"MITCHIEEEEEEEE!" he exclaimed running over to hug me.

"where's Nate?" I asked once Jason let me go.

"probably with Dana. He want's to spend as much time with her as possible before we go on tour." Shane informed me.

I didn't say anything. I knew how Nate feels. Didn't I spend the last year away from Shane? Shane looked at me like he was reading my mind.

"Come one, I'll show you my room." he said.

…

"I feel so bad for Nate." I said. I was lying in his arms on his bed.

Shane nodded. "I remember all too clearly how it felt leaving you. I think I even cried a fair few times." he said.

"Thats one of the reasons why I wanted you to go on tour with me this year, I couldn't stand it if I had to go through that again."

Kissing him softly I said, "I'm so glad I'm going too." our moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That might be Nate with Caitlyn." Shane said. But before he was finished with his sentience, I was halfway down the stairs. Flinging the door open I yelled "CAITLYN!"

"MITCHIE!" Caitlyn yelled. we hugged and jumped around.

'Excuse me? What about the person who drove Caitlyn from the airport?" Nate said.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other and then screamed "NATE!" and pounced on him.

…

We ordered pizza for dinner and just sat down in the living room to watch House. though I was in my own world because I was in Shane's arms, I couldn't help but notice Caitlyn kept looking at Nate. I made a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"Ok, big day tomorrow and I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. You coming Caitly?" I said.

"Sure." Caitlyn said, getting up. I kissed Shane on the cheek and headed upstairs. The moment I closed the bedroom door I said "ok Cait, spill."

Caitlyn sat down on her bed. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It starts with an N and ends with Music-Freek." I said sitting on my bed.

"Nate? Theres nothing to talk about." she said.

"Oh come on Caitlyn, your my best friend I know you."

"That doesn't mean there's anything to talk about. He's with Dana." Caitlyn said sadly.

"Caitlyn…"

"It's ok." we got in to bed and it was silent for a while. "Something would've happened between you guys." I told her. Caitlyn didn't respond.

…

ya I know stupid ending but this is kinda a filler chapter anyway.

did anyone see tonights House? I love House trying to be the dad and stuff. So Huddyish!

ok well I'm tired. hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at about 9 the next morning. Apparently after Caitlyn as her bed was empty. But I knew Shane well enough to know he would still be sound asleep. I tip-toed into his room and climbed into bed next to him.

"Good morning Popstar." I said, kissing him lightly. Shane'e eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Mitch." He said, reaching for another kiss.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"9:20." I told him.

Shane wrapped his arms around me. "Your meeting isn't until 1:30, lemme sleep." he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ok Popstar." Shane pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me back.

…..

It was 12:30 and I was bouncing in the passenger seat of Shane's car.

"Calm down Mitchie." Caitlyn said, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry I'm Just so exited!" I said.

Nate chuckled.

…

"Mitchie Torres, so nice to meet you." The guys manager, Stuart, said, shaking my hand. "Take a seat and we can get started.

Shane squeezed my hand and we took our seats.

"Now, I assume you guys told her the basics?" Stuart asked.

"Yup." Jason said, popping the P.

"All right, so Mitchie you would be opening for the guys, singing a set of songs of your choice, as long as they are approved by the label. I trust you have sheet music you can give the band?"

Shane and I both nodded.

"Perfect. Now, we will see how the audience likes you and if there is a positive enough reaction, there is a big chance that we would sign you." I smiled. I'm not gonna lie I expected that but it was nice to ear it all the same.

"Now, if that happened we would be willing to give you an internship to produce Mitchie's album." He said, addressing Caitlyn for the first time.

"Seriously?" She asked, incredulous.

"You produced her demo did you not? You should join them as well so a song will be available at a moments notice." Caitlyn beamed.

We discussed a bunch of boring legal stuff and the contracts with my Mom's signature were looked over. When Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and I got up to leave Stuart said, "Do you want your own bus or do you mind sharing?" I glanced at Nate, the leader, who nodded. "No, I don't mind."

…..

Shane dropped me back home on Sunday night. "I can't wait to tour with you." He whispered against my lips.

"Me too." I said as I went back to kissing him. Not knowing when the next time I'd see him, I kissed Shane with everything I had.

…

wow, ok so I wrote this in homework support and the fire alarm went off. Seriously it was peircingly painful. So we went out to the parking lot like we were supposed to but then we reailesed it was only our building, so we went back inside. Then the alarm hurt too much so we went outside and I finished writing this. Then we saw a fire truck. Uh-oh the fire-peeps came. The principal is like obsessed with fire drills and even though this wasn't a drill he was all like "why didn't you go to the parking lot yada yada yada." so annoying. anyway I hope you liked this chapter. JEMISTRY


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yo yo! Wazz up homes? Oh, I forgot to tell you that I named Stuart after my Humanities teacher because I was writing that chapter in Humanities class. He's so funny, seriously he said some funny shit that day. He has this thing where If you get in trouble he's gonna punish someone else as well. So he chose me when my friend Julian was being stupid. "If I were you there would be one person I would be scared of, and thats this person right here." (points to me.) and then he was gonna hold Julian back after class and he said, "Stuart I don't want to be alone at lunch." "you'd be with Natasha. You could talk about the Jonas Brothers, whose your favorite?" There is a bunch of other funny things he said that day but you don't care about that story, you care about this one, so here we go!

…..

A month later Caitlyn and I were packing for the tour. Shane had told me to pack light in a big suitcase, I would fill it up by the end. Ya I should probally explain why Caitlyn's here shouldn't I?

Flashback

"It's so nice to see you again Caitlyn." My mom said. Caitlyn smiled. "It's nice to have a home cooked meal, Connie." "Do you spend much time with your family?" my Dad asked her. Caitlyn shook her head. "Nah but I don't really care. I can take care of myself." And that is how my mother's maternal instincts took over. So by the next two weeks, Caitlyn was officially moved into the guest room. (Seirra could've killed me for it, until she realized she was my first Bff and always would be.) And by the next three weeks, the guest room was decorated and the furniture was changed to match Caitlyn's style.

End Flashback.

"This?" Caitlyn asked, holding up a red baby doll top. I shook my head and she pulled out a black shirt with even blacker stripes. "That's Shane's." I told her. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "Oh grow up." I said.

…..

The tour started tomorrow. Shane came over that night so he could personally escort me to the airport the next morning. While my Dad was interrogating Shane, Caitlyn and I were poring over the tour map. We were starting in Boston and working our way around the northern states before it got too cold, then coming down from Washington into Oregon and hit the bigger cityies in the middle states. We would fly from North Carolina through Florida and fly into Atlanta Georgia and go into Tennessee so we could go back west. The tour would end in L.A. We would be on the road until March. Stuart promised I could be home for Cristmas, but would be back on the bus for New Years.

Shane collapsed on the couch in between Caitlyn and I. "Your Dad scares me Mitch." Shane said. Caitlyn yawned. "I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow. You gus should head up too." she said. "Night Cait." I said. Shane and I got up and went to my room. "What are you thinking?" Shane asked when we walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and tried to order my thoughts. "I'm thinking about you, and how much I love you. I'm thinking about Sierra and how she feels about all of this. I'm thinking, no worrying about how your fans will react to my music. I'm thinking about Caitlyn and wishing I could help her with something I'm banned from telling you." Shane looked at me. "That's a lot for one person to have in her mind." he said. I got up to get my Pj's mad went to change in the bathroom. Then I threw Shane his shirt that Caitlyn had found earlier so he could change that into that and some shorts.

Shane's POV

I came out of the bathroom to find Mitchie had fallen asleep. I crept over to kiss her forehead and started to leave when Mitchie grabbed my hand. "Stay." She muttered . I hesitated. "Please?" I lay down next to her. Wrapping my arms around her, I whispered, "I love you." Mitchie smiled. "I love you too." and with that we fell asleep.

End POV

…

Did you read my new oneshot? If not you should. I actually wrote drafts this time instead or fixing it while I type it. read it please! and can you review please?


	6. Chapter 6

OMJ I'm sooooo sorry I didn't get this out earlier. Basically my mom blocked Fan Fiction AGAIN and then I went on a 3-day field trip to Catalina. It was beautiful. I grew up going to Catalina with my mom and some family friends but I haven't gone in a while. I usually go to the Two Harbors campsite but since it was a school trip we went to a camp called CELP on Howlands Landing. I loved the way it was laid out. Oh ya, and it was my birthday the on the 28th. And then I was lazy, and then I had homework for the first time in like, 3 years. Also, I went to a Florance + Machine concert last night.

…..

"Mitchie I'm gonna miss you so much!" my mom said, hugging me. "Promise to call whenever you can, ok?" my dad said, also hugging me. "I will." I promised him. Sierra took her turn to hug me and said "I'm gonna miss you Mitchie. Things will be so boring without you." Then dropping her voice to a whisper, she said, "Tell me everything, and I mean everything. I need something to do while your gone." I nodded and gave my mom one more hug. "Be safe honey." She whispered. Then, turning to Shane, she said, "Take care of her." Shane looked at me lovingly. "I promise."

…

We rented a private jet for the flight to Boston. It was nice. Nate was sleeping, Caitlyn was working on her latest producing project and Jason was reading "Birdhouse Weekly". "I spy something crazy." I said to Shane. "You can't say that, it needs to be a physical trait." Shane complained. "Just go." I said. Shane sighed and took my hand. "Is it Jason?" he asked. "No." "Nate's hair?" "Nope." "My feelings for you?" "Save the sap for later popstar." "Ok…. I give up." Shane said, defeated. "You." I said simply, giving him a peck on the lips. Shane laughed, but you couldn't really hear it since his lips were being brought back to mine.

….

We landed in Logan Airport (A/N: yes that is the Boston airport.) at around 10 pm and I was exhausted. Shane had to half-carry me to the car while Caitlyn laughed. I was barely aware of what was happening. I remember meeting up with Stuart and him giving us the room keys, I remember Caitlyn, Nate and Jason saying goodnight and goodbye (A/N: Jonas pun intended), and the last and most important thing I remember was falling asleep in Shane's arms, with Gotta Find You being hummed in my ear.

…..

We woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Shane groped around for it. "Hello?" he said groggily. "Hello, this is your requested wake up call." I heard from the other side of the line. "mmk, thanks." Shane said, hanging up the phone and letting his head hit the pillow again. "Shane, we should get up, but right now I'm too tired to care." I muttered. "Don't worry, Nate will wake us up." He told me. Shane pulled me closer to him and we drifted back to sleep.

It only took a few minutes for Nate to barge through the connector door with a glass of water. "Get up lovebirds." He said. "Birds?" Came Jason's voice from the other room. "We have sound check in 2 hours and Shane still has to do his hair." I laughed. "Shut up." Shane muttered. "I'm warning you Shane." Nate said seriously, walking towards the bed with the water. "1, 2," Shane ignored him. "3." I jumped out of bed right as Nate dumped the water on Shane. "NATE!" "I think he's up." I said.

…..

We ordered room service for breakfast and gathered in Nate and Jason's room. "Oh my god Mitchie, your alive!" Caitlyn said, referring to my "dead to the world" state the previous night. "Did she die?" Jason asked. Nate shoved a muffin in his face. "So Mitch, are you exited? Its your first show tonight." Nate asked. "Of course I am, though I'm crazy nervous." I admitted. Shane took my hand. "Mitchie, you will rock that stage, I promise you." He said seriously and then kissing me lightly. Caitlyn pretended to puke. "He's right, Mitchie." Jason added. "You have more talent in your pinkie than most people have in their entire bodies." I smiled. Coming from Jason that meant a lot.

….

My make up was on, I was decked out in black skinny jeans and a red top, I was all wired up, and hyperventilating. "I thought you were over your stage fright." Shane mused, rubbing my back. "I did too, but apparently not." I said shakily. Shane nodded. "Understandable, this is the real deal not just a jam. But Mitchie I promise the world will love you. The label would never would've agreed to let you come if they didn't think so." I took a deep breath. "I love you Shane." I told him. Shane kissed me. "I love you too." "Mitchie Torres to the stage." Came from the loud speaker. "Take a breath." (A/N: Jonas pun intended.) Shane told me before I could get to crazy. I nodded, unable to say anything. Shane, picking up on my thoughts, turned my head towards him. "Mitchie, listen to me. You are an amazing artist and person. Your music speaks to people, and I can promise they will love you almost as much as I do." He took my hand and we walked to the stage. "Break a leg." Shane said. He gave me one last kiss, and I ran on to the stage.

Whoa  
Yea, yea, yea, yea

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Whoa  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

When I finished the song, the audience went wild. They liked me they really liked me! "Hello Boston! I am Mitchie Torres, you're my first real show, and you couldn't be a better audience!" the crowd roared.

When my set was almost over, I was out of breath. "So, does anyone know this band called Connect 3? Because aparently they are supposed to be here." There was more screaming. "Ya I like them too. So I'm gonna do a few more songs and then they might be here soon. I dunno, Shane might still be doing his hair." I said, giggling

La di da, yeah

You fled from medication  
Cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor  
Who keeps calling you insane

You're lost even when  
You're going the right way  
You mean the world to me  
Even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now were standing strong

The things you say  
Made me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, no, yeah

I shook your hand  
And you pulled it right away, yeah  
You asked me to dance  
And instead I said no way

Inside I was dying to give it a try  
And you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different  
From the I way caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now were standing strong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, yeah, ooh, no, yeah

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine, oh

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong

The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you  
If you changed, oh yeah

One more thing I thought I'd share  
With someone special  
I am falling like I never fell before

It's funny you said we'd never make it  
And look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love

I smiled to myself. Shane was a trainwreck all right, but that's one of my favorite things about him.

….

When I ran backstage, the adrenaline was still running through my veins. "I think its time for me to say, I told you so." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and jumped on Shane, kissing him continusely. "I take it you had fun?" Shane said in between kisses. I didn't answer, I just kept kissing him passionately. My hand became intertwined in his hair, Shane's hands lingered on my waist, his lips trailing up and down my jaw. I moaned softly. When Shane's lips came back to meet mine, a bird loving guitarist came into the room. "AHHHHHH! GET A ROOM!" Jason yelled. "We had one until you came in!" I yelled as he ran away." "Well that was awkward…." Shane murmured. But just as his lips were being brought back to mine, the loudspeaker was announcing that Connect 3 had to go to stage. Shane groaned. I kissed him once more. "rock it popstar." I told him. "Rockstar." Shane corrected, grinning and stealing one last kiss.

….

The moment the concert was over, we were ushered on to the bus, and we had to be in New York in time for good morning America. "Mitchie, you were amazing." Caitlyn said, flopping down on the couch next to Nate. ""Seriously Mitch, that was hell of a performance." Nate said. "Thanks guys." I said. My smile hadn't faded yet, my face mussels were hurting. "Ok guys, bed time for Nate." Nate said, getting up. "Me too." Caitlyn said. As Jason was already in bed, it was just Shane and I. "big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." He said, getting up and taking my hand. I wasn't going to be able to sleep, I was too hyper. I sighed and followed him to our room. They usually had bunks, but I assume Stuart knew we would want our privacy. Shane got into bed, obviously exhausted, but I was pacing the small space between the foot of the bed and closet door. Shane was amused at first, but then his sleep obsession took over. "Mitch, come on, come to bed." I sighed. "Ok, ok I'll try." I got into bed and snuggled into Shane's chest. "I love you Mitchie, you were amazing tonight." Shane whispered.

When I'd look back on this night 20 years from now, I will be able to recall it in perfect detail. This is one night, I will never forget.

….

First, I want to say, Happy Birthday Kevin! (I finished typing this on the 5th) And Demi even though your in a hard place right now, I support you.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I lost my binder! It has all the stories and stuff.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Seriously I totally freeked out. Anyway, I am using my break time

to type. Did you guys see the SWAC Holiday Special? I loved it. I was pissed that Joe

was on the show after all he's done, but I can tell time by his hair and he and Demi

were together when it was filmed. I cried when they sang that song…..

…..

I got up early the next morning so I could send my parents and Sierra pictures from

the previous night. Caitlyn came out to the living area soon after I did. "Hey Mitch." She

said, grabbing one of Shane's pop-tarts. "You're as good as dead, Caitlyn." I told her.

Shane will kill you for eating one of his pop-tarts. Caitlyn tossed me one. "There. He

won't kill you. Problem solved." I rolled my eyes. The bus came to a stop. We were in

New York.

….

"Pleas welcome Connect 3!" the host, George Stephanopoulos said. The guys took

their seats and waved to the crowd. "So I must say, its nice to see you boys again."

George said. "It's nice to be back." Nate said. "So, you started the 'Heart And Soul' tour

last night, how is that?" "It's great, we have so much fun preforming and the fans make it

so worth while." George nodded. "And I hear you went back to Camp Rock this

summer." "Camp Rock is where we started the band, it will always be a part of us."

Shane said, his eyes glancing off stage to look at me. George was unsatisfied. "Hmm,

Shane I have a feeling there is another reason Camp Rock means something to you, and

I'm hoping I will get a strait answer this time. Does the name, 'Mitchie Torres' ring a

bell?" "Mitchie is our opening act." Nate interjected. George ignored that. "Shane for the

past year one question has been asked. Are you or are you not dating Mitchie?" Shane

took a deep breath. "Why don't you ask her? Mitchie will you please come here?" I froze.

"Go!" Caitlyn said, pushing me on to the stage. Applause came from the crowd. I gave a

timid wave and sat down next to Shane. "Hello Mitchie, it's nice to meet you." George

said politely. I gave a nervous smile. "It's nice to be here George." Nate was watching

me carefully, as though he was trying to beam cue cards into my head. "Now Mitchie, I

was wondering if you could tell me something. Are you and Shane an item?" I had no

idea what to say. Shane and I hadn't talked about going public. I looked at Shane, who

nodded and took my hand. Inhaling, I said "yes."

…

I usually don't do cliffhangers…..

So ya. I'm gonna start typing up the next one right now.


	8. Chapter 8

When I started writing this chapter, I was in Humanities and something smelled like burning rubber. Stuart said "Breathe "the poison. Breathe the Cancer." Lolz.

But then my mom blocked fanfiction again, and no I am not making this up as an excuse.

I'm really sorry I didn't get this up sooner. You guys are the best and each review is like a hug from a best friend. I don't know if I'll get another chapter up before Christmas. I have lots of stuff to do at my church on Friday and on Wednesday I'm gonna see Debbie! I don't remember if I told you, but she's one of my favorite teachers, even though I didn't have her as a teacher. We were bffs. She decided she was my mom and everything. But then she left the school and I didn't hear from her until last week.

But I know you want to read the chap so here ya go.

…

"Yay!" Jason exclaimed. I looked at him quizzically. "How long have you been

together?" George asked. "Shane and I looked at each other. We hadn't discussed

this yet.

Shane sighed and said "A year. We got together 2 summers ago." "When you were

sent to find yourself again, am I correct?" Shane nodded. "And, Mitchie, you helped

him change?" "Not really." I said truthfully. "I didn't know that's what I was doing at

the time, but in the end it turned out I reminded Shane who he was." "And who is

that?" George asked with a smile.

Looking into Shane's eyes, I said, "The most caring, funny, amazing, loving, and

insane man I have ever known."

…

"OMG Mitchie I can't believe you were on GMA!" Just as we reached the venue for

sound check, I got a call from Sierra, who had seen the show this morning. "I know

right?" I said, walking to the stage, Shane beside me, his arm wrapped tightly around

my waist. "Ok Si, I have to go, sound check is starting." I hug up and turned to the mic.

…..

The next few days were spent in Albany NY, Syracuse NY, Wyckoff NJ, Newark NJ,

and Trenton NJ. They were pretty much the same. Nate would fight with Shane to

get up, the guys would do an interview, I would get dragged into said interview,

we'd get lunch, go to sound check, take a few hours to relax and explore, and then go

back to the venue and do a show. Each night I was either hyper, or so tired Shane

had to carry me to the hotel or bus. But it wasn't until we got to Plainsboro NJ

(Which Caitlyn was stoked about because she loves House) the Stuart informed Nate,

Caitlyn and I that we would be starting school. "Luckily you guys are the same age so

it won't be too hard to organize everything." He had said. "All though Nate will be

learning some more advanced material." Nate smirked. Stupid genius.

"Why don't you have to go to school too?" I complained to Shane, lying on the bed

next to him at the hotel after a show in Philadelphia PN. "I finished school, Mitch."

He said, stroking my hair. "I know…." I groaned into his chest.

….

We went to Harrisburg PN and Pittsburg PN, but it was going to take a while to get

to Dayton OH. You don't know how crazy hours and hours on a bus with 5 people

can make you. "Jason! Did you use my socks?" Nate yelled. "Nate! Did you use my

hairspray?" Shane yelled. "why the hell do I need hairspray? Why the hell do you

need hairsupray? Were on a fucking bus for crying out loud!" Shane glared at him.

"He's got a point babe." I said from behind Shane, running a hand through his now

curly hair. Shane muttered something and sat down at the booth. I sat next to him

and took his hand. Just as everything was calm, Jason yelled "Found it!" he ran out to

us, holding up this weeks copy of "Birdhouse Weekly." "great…." Caitlyn groaned

from the couch, rubbing her temples. "Where'da find it?" Nate asked. "Mitchie and

Shane's room." Jason said simply. "You were in our room?" That did it Shane and I

were yelling at Jason, Nate was yelling at Shane, and Jason was yelling because

everyone else was and he hates to be left out. Caitlyn had had enough. "STOP!" she

screamed. She pointed to each of us in turn and then pointed at the couch. We all sat

down, disgruntled. "Ok, one problem at a time. Nate?" She said, pointing at Nate.

"Jason used my socks and Shane accused me of using his stupid hairspray." He said.

Shane and Jason protested. "My socks are in the laundry and I can't use Shane's

because his stuff is all over the floor." Jason said while Shane said, "well who else

was supposed to have used it?" Jason's hair is too messy and Mitchie's hair doesn't

have the hairspray-feel." "ya!" Jason agreed. Then, realizing what Shane had said,

he said "Hey!" Caitlyn waved a hand to silence them. "ok Nate, get over it, and Shane

it creeps me out that A: you know what Mitchie's hair feels like. And B: you know

what it would feel like with hairspray. Also, I was the one who used it." Shane

started to yell, but Catilyn gave him a look that only she could. That shut him up. "ok

Mitchie, your turn. "Jason was in Shane and my room." I complained. "Jason?" "I was

looking for my birdhouse weekly." He said innocently. Caitlyn groaned. "Mitchie,

why the hell was Jason's stupid magazine in your room?" The truth was that Shane

and I were bored one night and decided we were going to make fun of Jason. But I

didn't want to say that in front of him so I just said "I wanted to read it" in a cute

voice. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "ok, is that everyone? Yes? Good." She said, and

flopped down on the couch and turned on House.

….


	9. Chapter 9

I'm in the choir at my church and I just got home after singing a million descants in 3 back-to-back services. You guys better love me.

Merry Christmas. I love you guys' sooooo much.

…. 

Chapter 9

By the time we got to Cincinnati, Caitlyn, Nate and I had started school. Naturally, Caitlyn and I had goofed off during the lesson, so we were making it up after the concert. We were in her hotel room, trying (and failing) to read some random book.

"Cant. Focus. Too. Tired." I said, hitting my head against the headboard.

"That's what you get for singing your heart out." Caitlyn said. "Just go to bed. You can finish this tomorrow."

"I guess." I replied, closing the book.

"Have you noticed that you and Shane never fight?" Caitlyn said.

I burst out laughing. "Caity, We spent the last two summers killing each other." I said. Caitlyn shrugged. "I guess but other than that, you guys are disgustingly in love."

I really hoped she hadn't jinxed it.

…

Caitlyn had. A few nights later, we were in Appleton and Shane and I were on the bus getting ready for bed. "That's a nice song." Shane said, referring to a new song called "La La Land" I had sung that night. "Why haden't I heard it before?" he asked. I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just like you to hear my music when it's finished." "Why?" he asked, sounding hurt. "You hear mine all the time." "Shane, why are you doing this? So I didn't play one song for you. Big deal."

"One song? Mitchie its every song!" he said. "Oh just get over it Shane." I said angrily.

"Oh so should I get over our relationship too?" he snarled. "Shane…" "Whatever. Goodnight Mitchie."

…

Later that night, I woke up in darkness and silence. Shane had turned back to me and draped his arm over me in his sleep, which was reassuring. I quietly got up to get some juice, silently opening and closing the door as to not wake Shane up.

Opening the fridge, a curly haired head caught my eye.

"Hey Mitchie, can you get me one of those?" Nate said. I sat down next to him and handed him a juice squeeze. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked. Then I saw the phone in his hand. "Were you texting Dana?" I asked softly. Nate nodded. We sat there in silence for a while, with nothing but the sound of cars rushing past and the occasional gulp of juice.

"How did you do it?" he asked suddenly. " How could you and Shane stay away from each other for so long?"

I sighed. "Nate, the truth is I have no idea how I did it. I love Shane more than anything in the world and I guess the only comfort was knowing he missed me too."

"He did." Nate said. "Sometimes he'd hide in his bunk all night because he didn't want anyone to see him be weak. Stuart wanted him to see a shrink. You have no idea how much he loves you."

….

The moment I was back in our room, I climbed into bed next to Shane. "Shane Grey you are everything to me and I'm sorry." I sang him a few lines of a song I had been working on called, 'Catch Me' and lay my head on his chest. "I will always catch you." without opening his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered, taking me in his arms and sneaking a kiss on my neck. All was forgiven.

…

Ya I know I suck at writing fights. I would've edited it and stuff but I really wanted to get this out as an Xmas gift to you guys. (Even though I'm half asleep.) How 'bout leaving me a review as a gift?


	10. Chapter 10

_So I had great new years. Hung out at my friend Syd's. My New Years kiss was my BFF David. Then my best gay friend, Elias and I slept over at Syd's. The next day we went to the Santa Monica Pier and met up with my friend Danny and his friends. Elias got a new boyfriend. _

_Anyway I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Kailee cuz she's awesome and she keeps forgetting it. Love you Kai. You're __**my**__ favorite song._

….

I had decided to watch the guys preform that night.

"Hello Billings Montana! We are Connect 3!" Nate said as the music started up.

_turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down

Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking  
What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music

Music  
Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me

So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
And what's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping, Earth shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking  
What you feel when you're on a roll, yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Shane was running around the stage with al of his heart and soul (pun intended), connecting with the fans and playing the music he loves. I never thought I'd fall in love with someone who loved music as much as I do, but I'm so glad I did.

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long  
Yeah  


A few songs later, Nate and Jason swapped their electric guitars for acoustic ones and Shane said, "This song is fairly new. It was written a few weeks before we went to Camp Rock."

_Hello, beautiful, how's it going?  
I hear, it's wonderful  
In California  
I've been missin' you, it's true_

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly  
'Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello, beautiful, it's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you, it's true

But tonight, I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh, yeah  
'Cause I could go across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

I almost started to tear up. It was an amazing song, and telling by the time it was written, you could tell it was about me. I'm so grateful for everything. I have the best friends. I had my love of music. I was on tour with one of the hottest bands in the world. And I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Life was perfect.

…..

we had the day off, so Stuart said we could visit Yellowstone National Park. Jason was ecstatic. He brought binoculars and dragged us to go look at birds.

…

we had another long drive to Walla-Walla, WA. I was going stir-crazy.

"ARRG! I'm so bored!." I complained to Shane, pacing around the small clearing at the foot of the bed. Shane put his book down and walked over to me.

"well, what do you want to do?" he asked seductively, pinning me against the wall.

I grinned and kissed him.

It was probably the most random kiss we ever had, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a good one. My arms wrapped around Shane's neck as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, mine clearly having dominance.

I let out a soft moan and his lips trailed up and down my neck and his hands started to roam around my body.

My legs felt like they were going to give out, which Shane seemed to notice and moved me from my position on the wall and gently laying me down on the bed, his lips not leaving mine. I kissed him more forcefully as his hands slipped under my shirt and started playing with my bra clasp.

But just as my hands started trailing down his back, there was a pounding on the other side of the wall.

"OI! THE WALLS ARE THIN! I CAN HEAR YOU TWO! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST HOLD IT FOR MY PIECE OF MIND?" Nate's voice yelled.

"Deal with it Nate!" Shane yelled.

But all the same, we knew he had a point. I didn't want to freak everyone out.

I moved off of Shane and lay next to him, out of breath.

"My brothers ruin everything." Shane groaned.

…

When we drove through Salem OR, we passed a street called Walking Horse Way. On it, was one of the most beautiful stables I had ever seen. Jason made everyone stop so he could see it.

It was a private barn that trained Tennessee Walking Horses. The Trainers name was Hannah and she was really nice.

"You know, one of the Junior Riders from a barn I'm friends with is a huge fan." She said. That made my day.

….

_There was more to the chapter but my computer is being stupid. I'll put it in the next chapter._

_Walking Horse Way is a real street and Hannah is a trainer from the barn there. She's awesome. The obsessed JR Rider she mentioned was me._

_I'll update soon._


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update as soon as I had hoped. I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter so I kinda didn't feel like updating. Also, I might be loosing my horse so I am having a hard time not breaking down every 3 seconds.

I made my friend Ryan listen to my very hyper monologue of camp rock and camp rock 2 last night. I'm watching camp rock 1 right now which I haven't done in like 2 months. I know crazy right? Right now I'm at the kitchen scene where Smitchie meets…

….

It was thanksgiving the next day. "You know it feels weird having a holiday without my family." I said to Caitlyn as we set the table. Caitlyn nodded. "Ya I know what you mean. Though I'm kinda used to it." She said. Just then, the guys walked in with the food.

It wasn't the home cooked meal I was used to, but it tasted great all the same.

When we started the pumpkin pie, Jason said, "I want to go around and say what were thankful for." Nate groaned. "Jase, that's so lame." He complained. "Too bad were doing it, and you're gonna start." Jason said stubbornly. Nate thought for a minute and then said "I'm thankful for my music, that I can spend everyday doing what I love with the people that I love." He said. Jason took his turn. "I'm thankful for my birdhouse and my music and our fans and all you guys and-" "ok Jason we got it." Caitlyn said, cutting him off. "Fine then you go." He said. "I'm thankful for this pie." She said. We knew that was all we were going to get and turned to Shane. "My music, our fans, that I get to live my dream, but mostly, I'm thankful for you Mitchie." He said, looking at me. The others pretended to puke. "You turned me back into who I am and you love me regardless of how much of an idiot I can be." He continued. Starting to choke up, I said, "I'm thankful that I get to start living my dream, and even better with all you guys. And of course, I'm thankful for you Shane." He pulled me into a hug, knowing I wasn't going to be able to say anything more.

…

The next few days were spent in Eugene OR and Boise ID. We got into Logan UT pretty late and when I woke up the next morning, I felt like crap.

"There's no way she can do a show." Caitlyn said. "I'm fine!" I protested. They ignored me. "Then obviously we cant do one either because Shane wont leave her." Jason said. "He's right." Shane said, stroking my hair. "We'll have Stuart decide." Nate said.

Jason described me to Stuart, who agreed that I shouldn't be preforming until I felt perfect. Which pushed back the tour schedule and going home for Christmas.

Everyone hung around the hotel to keep me company, but after an hour I couldn't take it. "Come on guys. Don't stick around here for me. Go shopping or something." Caitlyn looked at me. "Are you sure?" "Totally. Go on. Have fun. I'm fine."

"I'll take a picture of all the birds I see for you Mitchie!" Jason said, grabbing his coat. "Out Jason!" Nate said, pushing his brother out the door. "Bye Mitchie. Feel better." He said, closing the door after him.

I turned to Shane. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" I asked him. Shane joined me on the couch and took me in his arms.

"I'm sure. Not only would I be worried sick- no pun intended- I have an excuse to spend a day alone with you." he said, kissing my temple. "You're not worried about getting sick?" I asked. Shane made an indignant noise. "How sick are you?" he asked incredulously. "Ok, point taken."

…..

I know it was a little short, but I'm exhausted and if I started writing this when Smitchie met (remember I'm watching camp rock) and right now Tess is ratting Mitchie out, think about how long I have been working.

Luv ya guys.


	12. Chapter 12

I realized I hadn't updated in a while, so I'm spending my homework support writing this for you peeps! I'm playing around with the format so bare with me.

Things get a little more heated in this chap… but not too much I promise.

And yes I realize I'm behind on the holidays, but eventually I will catch up!

…

We had 3 more shows before we went home for the holidays. One in Logan UT, Ogden UT, and Salt Lake City UT. (A/n: CITYB!) We left the bus behind so we would have it when we went to Bluff.

We flew into LAX in the evening. Nate immediately left for Dana's, (which didn't really make Caitlyn that happy) and Jason went to his parents. But Shane, Caitlyn and I snuck into my kitchen where my parents were eating dinner.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked as though it was any other day.

My parents jumped starteledly.

"MITCHIE!" they screamed, running to hug me for like 10 minutes.

"Uh, hello, replacement daughter is home too." Caitlyn said.

My parents and Shane laughed. "CAITYLYN!" my parents yelled, hugging her.

"Uh hello, real daughter's boyfriend is home too." Shane said jokingly.

My mom laughed and gave him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of her, Shane."

"Of course." Shane said. Something told me he didn't do it for their benefit.

…..

I had almost 2 weeks at home and then 3 days with the guys. I spent as much time with my parents and Sierra as I could. Shane stayed with me for the first week, but had to go home for Christmas.

"I'll see you soon Mitch, and then we can go back to seeing each other everyday." Shane said on the last night, giving me a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Shane." I murmured into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Shane whispered.

"Then we better make this night count."

Neither Shane nor I had time to comprehend what happened next. My lips crashed on to his, pressing my body against his. As his tongue managed to get into my mouth, my hand intertwined in his hair. I jumped on to him, so me legs wrapped around him, not letting my lips leave his. Shane started kissing up and down my neck, laying us on my bed, running his hands down my back.

I was totally oblivious to the world. It could've exploded right then and there and I wouldn't notice. I started to pull Shane's shirt over his head. He moaned into my mouth, but just as he helped me pull it off, a pounding on the door interrupted us.

"YO! I would like to remind you two horney kids where we are and who is downstairs."

Shane groaned. "Go away Gellar." He said.

"You know I'm right." Caitlyn said.

I heard her footsteps as she walked away towards her room.

"She's right." I muttered as Shane grabbed his shit off the floor. "Ya I know." Shane said. "I can just get so caught up in you." "I know the feeling."

…

Christmas was great. Of course, I got a lot of music stuff, but I think my favorite gift was a DVD from Caitlyn of the Good Morning America where Shane and I announced our relationship.

We watched it when we were away from my parents because Caitlyn had inserted her voice with a lot of embarrassing comments.

I was so grateful that my parents approved of Shane. Of course, my dad was a dad about it. It took a while for my mom to convince him to let Shane sleep in my room while he stayed with us.

But the world approved of us. And even if they didn't, I wouldn't care.

….

Didn't really know how to end this chapter…


	13. Chapter 13

Once again, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have been

a. working on my school play that I wrote, asstent directed and have a lead role in.

b. having breakdowns because House and Cuddy broke up.

c. I'm a lazy ass.

Also, happy belated Jemi day. I was going to update on Jemi Day as a gift but my mom took my computer

* * *

Caitlyn and I drove up to the guys. I almost ran to the front door. Knocking eagerly, I heard 3 boys run down the hallway, pushing each other to get there first.

"Hey guys!" Jason said, flinging the door open. He gave Caitlyn and I a big bear hug as Shane pushed him aside. "Move it freekazoid, I wanna see my girlfriend." He said.

I practically ran into Shane's arms. It had just been a little over a week since I saw him last, but after spending every day with him, how could it not feel like forever?

We did Christmas all over again, leaving cookies and milk out for "Santa" with carrots for the reindeer.

The next morning was great. We opened eachothers presents with glee. Caitlyn and I had gotten Jason a do it yourself birdhouse kit. He got both Caitlyn and I gift cards to XXI. And we got Nate a vintage Elvis record. Nate gave me a personalized guitar pick with my name on it, and Caitlyn a mix CD of dance music mixed by him. Nate had no idea of Caitlyn's feelings for him, but even if he had, he couldn't have found a better gift.

Shane's gift was over the top of course. He got me a new acoustic guitar. A humming bird with a beautiful pick guard. "I noticed yours w getting old." He said. "Read the back of the neck." dropping his voice to a whisper. I turned the guitar around to see and inscription. It said "the reason that I'm singing." A lyric from the first song he ever wrote about me. "Its beautiful Shane." I murmured, putting it back in its case.

Nate coughed. Caitlyn wasn't in to being sudle. "God damnit guys were still here. Mitchie give him your gift so we can get this puke fest over!" I laughed and gave Shane his present.

I had no idea what to get him. What did you get someone who had everything? But then I thought of the night where he wanted to hear my music. Caitlyn helped me mix a CD with every song I wrote about him. It took 3 discs to fit them all. When Shane realized what they were, he was speechless. "Do you like it?" I asked. Shane looked at me. "I love it."

….

Ok 2 things missing from this chapter.

The rest of the chapter. I'll put it in the next one.

2. another gift but I think I will put that in somewhere else…. :)

fyi, I am probally going to be posting more Huddy than Smitchie the next few weeks. But I will try to update soon. I'm really sorry I let it go this long without one.


	14. Chapter 14

I am an evil person. I haven't updated in ages. I suck. Ugh. Ok so here's the deal.

If you guys review more, I will try and update every other homework support.

Because I'm feeling kinda unloved. Because I don't get that many reviews anymore.

Not to say I don't write anymore, I just wrote a crazy twist that's going to happen when they go back to camp. Jason gets a GF there as well….

Oh ya, what iCarly fans died and went to hevan at the end of iOMG?

*** swoon ***

Ok. That's pretty much it.

…..

Three days before New Years Eve, we were back on tour. It seemed impossible that a little over a year ago I couldn't get up on a stage without shaking. "I got a fabulous new guitar for Christmas, so I wanted to play a new song for you tonight.

_I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid  
I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain  
We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change  
We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same_

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down  
Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be

I never want to take that final look  
I'll turn another page, won't close the book

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone  
Let us be alone, let us be alone

I glanced to the side of the stage, where Shane was standing. He had a proud-slash-lovesick expression on his face. He had heard the song before, but it seemed to make him happy all the same.

"Thank you!" I called, coming off the stage.

…..

Sitting in our hotel room, Shane, Caitlyn and I were watching House. The connecting door opened and a tearful Nate walked in. "whoa Nate, what happened bro?" Shane said started to see he brother the way he was. Nate sat down next to Caitlyn. "I just broke up with Dana." He said sadly. "Oh Nate…" I said. "I'm so sorry." Nate shrugged. "Its ok I guess. It wasn't working. I guess neither of us could handle the distance. Just, you and Shane made it look so easy." "It wasn't." Shane said. "It was one of the hardest things I ever did." I said.

…

Over the next few days, Nate seemed to get better. It seemed like him and Dana were falling apart for a while. Seeing how the distance could break people up, I became even more grateful for the bond Shane and I share.

We didn't have a concert on New Years Eve, so we hung around to watch the ball drop. (Exiting right. Whoopee.)

10, 9, 8,

This year was going to be amazing.

7,6,5

I had Shane, I had my friends,

4, 3, 2

This New Year I would spend with them.

1

I turned to Shane and kissed him passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Shane intertwined his hand in mine, kissing me repeatedly.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nate kiss Caitlyn.

…..

Ooooooo…

So tired. And it's the first day of school after spring break. And my mom deleted my iTunes library. Have I mentioned she bugs me? Ugh.

I might type up the next chapter now._  
_


	15. Chapter 15

My Bff Fiona is going to help me write comedy soon. Because, and I quote, "Natasha is a hopeless romantic that is a good writer when it comes to romance but sucks at comendy." Thank you oh supppourtive BFFL. But no shes epic. And you will learn more about her in the coming chaps. :)

One more thing,

Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy Huddy. I'm totally addicted to these 2 Huddy break-up vids, but you guys are my Smitchie readers so I should shut up...

* * *

Shane and I were sitting on our bed, discussing Nate and Caitlyn.

"you know, Nate liked Caitlyn before he broke up with Dana." He told me.

"Same with Caitlyn. Shes liked him since august." I said.

Shane frowned. "why didn't you tell me?"

"She's my best friend, and its not my secret to tell." I said.

….

On the way to boulder CO, Caitlyn and I were in her room talking about Nate.

"I told him I didn't want to be some rebound girl. I told him to give it two weeks and if he still likes me then we can give it a shot." Caitlyn said.

I sighed. "Cait, Shane told me that Nate liked you before he broke up with Dana. You couldn't have just left a good thing alone?" I said.

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "how long have you known me?" she asked.

"ok, point taken."

…

Denver CO was amazing. We preformed at Red Rocks, which is a preformers dream.

Before I went on stage, shane said, "I want to preform Wouldn't Change A Thing with you toninght." I blinked. "you really don't have a choice here." He added.

"we would like to welcome back Mitchie Torres back to the stage!" Nate said.

Shane and I have preformed This Is Me before, but never Wouldn't Change A Thing. It was always just a song for us, our story. But now our fans were going to be let into the story. But this is what songwriters do. We tell a story through music.

Shane looked me in the eyes. "you ready?" he whispered.

The music started up.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_  
_It's like_  
_(She's way too serious)_  
_All he wants is to chill out_  
_(She's always in a rush)_  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
_(And interrupting)_  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feelings never change_  
_(Why do you try to read my mind?)_  
_I try to read her mind_  
_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_  
_She tries to pick a fight_  
_To get attention_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_We're like fire and rain_  
_(Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane_  
_(You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars_  
_(Like different stars)_  
_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a_  
_Wouldn't change a thing_

Shane can drive me crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm not crazy about him. I wouldn't change a thing.


	16. Chapter 16

As promised, I'm in Homework Support typing this up!

I'm in the GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) and today (Friday, April 15, 2011) is the annual GLSEN Day of Silence. The Day of Silence is about LGBTQ students that are unable to have a voice, so we speak for them... by not speaking at all. This is going to be hard…..

Also, yesterday, I got my first mean review. It was on one of my House fanfics and it made me feel sad. About 30 minutes later I got a few more reviews on the same story and they were really nice. YAY!

Enjoy!

* * *

Topeka KS was our next stop, and there was a while on the bus before we got there. It was extremely boring. Especially since Sierra wouldn't answer my texts. I wondered what was up with her. Hopefully she was doing ok without me.

Caitlyn however was in her room with Nate, speaking in a hushed voice.

Shane tilted his head towards the room and we got up to press our ears against the wall. Nate was right. When I realized how thin these walls are, I blushed. So everyone can hear Shane and I, and they put up with it? Feeling loved and embarrassed. I turned my attention to Nate and Caitlyn.

"I've liked you for a long time Nate, I don't want to be some rebound girl." She said.

"Caitlyn, I have liked you for a while, I never saw Dana and I started to fall for you. People say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and since that didn't happen, obviously it wasn't meant to be."

I looked at Shane. Nate was right. When I didn't see Shane for a year, I fell harder and harder. Nate and Dana may not have been meant to be, but I honestly believed Shane and I were.

….

Caitlyn may have been spending more time with Nate, but that didn't mean we didn't spend any time together. We spent one night after the show in Kansas City talking to Peggy and Tess on Caitlyn's web-cam.

"So, how's it going?" Tess asked.

"Great." I said.

"Speak for yourself." Caitlyn said. "I never wanted to go to some of these states. I always say, you fly over the middle states to get to the east or west, never actually go to them."

We laughed.

"I'm going to try and go to your show when you get to Prescott." Peggy told us.

"Well I already have tickets for when you get to LA." Tess informed us.

Ignoring that, I said to Peggy "ill get you tickets Peggy, it would be great to see you."

"Yay! Thanks Mitch." She said.

Changing the subject Tess said, "so, how are you and Shane?"

"Were doing great." I told her.

"The other night we sang a song we wrote at camp last summer."

"And-" Peggy started.

"No Peggy we are not having sex and don't plan to any time soon." I said.

"Subject change!" Tess said. "Caitlyn, what's going on with you?"

"Oh not much." She lied smoothly. I looked at her, but didn't say anything. She could tell them about her and Nate when she was ready.

…..

Now that Caitlyn and Nate were together, it was more and more apparent that Jason was alone. Caitlyn, Shane and I sat in a pizza parlor in St. Louis rating girls for Jason.

"What about her?" Caitlyn asked, pointing to a girl with long brown hair pulled pack into a ponytail.

"Too normal." I said.

"Her?"

"Too crazy."

"Cant Jason just find someone on his own?" Shane asked. "It worked for me." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"Save the sap for later pop star." I told him, kissing his cheek. Caitlyn pretended to puke.

We were lucky enough not to get ambushed by the paparazzi on the way to the car, but we did however get ambushed by Nate and Jason.

"There you are! You said you were just getting pizza and you would meet us at the pet store." Nate said.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to listen to Jason coo at birds." Caitlyn said. Jason's face fell.

"She's joking Jase, we all love you." his smile returned.

…..


	17. Chapter 17

I know I didn't get a chapter out last Homework Support, but for the first time in 3 years, I have been stressed out with schoolwork and actually need Homework Support. I should be doing work right now but I have been typing computer code during any free-time I had and its tedious and headache inducing.

I had some chapters' written before this, but when I looked back at them, I realized they were kinda suckish. So basically I'm skipping to the end of the tour but it doesn't matter because there was only 3 chapters in between. I actually mapped out the tour on a map of the US. I didn't mention all the cities but still. Ok, on to the story!

* * *

Our last night on tour was in LA. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with not seeing Shane every day.

"It's only a month." Shane said. "And then were off to Camp Rock."

Camp Rock. This would be my third summer there. That's where it all started. It's where I met Caitlyn, where I met Shane. There was no doubt about it. Camp Rock was the best decision I ever made.

* * *

"This song I wrote a while back." I told the crowd. "But I think it's perfect for this last night."

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

La la la la la la la la

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

_[Chorus]__  
I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

_[Chorus:]__  
Not gonna be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, now, now I believe in me_

Now I believe in me

When I came off the stage, the impact of the last few moths hit me. I really had just lived my dream. I lived with my best friends for months and was completely responsible. I became even closer to Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and most importantly Shane. It wasn't until last June that we were able to explore our relationship. I'm so glad we did. After all this time with him, I knew I couldn't live without him. Yes, I'm a completely independent person and I don't need a guy, but it's not like that. Shane's not just my boyfriend; he's my soul mate. So are Caitlyn, Nate and Jason. There is no doubt in my mind that we will always be friends.

This tour affected all of us. Caitlyn and Nate found each other, and were going strong. Another pair of soul mates. When I thought about it, it's seems like Shane and I were meant to be, not only for us, but for them too. Caitlyn would've never met Nate if I hadn't started dating Shane. And I would've never gained Nate and Jason as some of the best friends I have ever had.

For a moment, I wondered what the Fate's loom for my life would look like. It would probably start out as a brown or something natural and blends in well. When it hit the time I went to Camp Rock, it would turn red, or something that had the potential to be radiant. By now, it would be a glistening gold, my friends surrounding it with their own yarn. They were part of my fate.

* * *

Two days later, I woke up in my room with no Shane by my side, no smell of Nate's pancakes, and no sound of Jason's cartoons. In fact, the only familiar sound was Caitlyn's fist pounding on the door. Not bothering for me to answer, she bounded through the door and leaped on to my bed.

"Seriously Cait, you couldn't have waited for me to get the door?" I asked groggily.

"Sorry Mitch, you only get privacy when you're with Shane, and that's because he's not the first thing I want to see in the morning."

"Well I don't want to see Nate- oh screw it he's hot." I said with a sly smile.

Caitlyn slapped my arm. "Back off bitch, he's mine." She said.

"Fine…" I said jokingly.

* * *

Pulling into the school parking lot, I saw something I never saw without Shane. Camera flashes. My name being called out, Caitlyn's name.

"Oh no." I said. For the first time, Caitlyn was speechless.

We made our way towards the double doors with our heads down. Questions were thrown at us constantly.

"Mitchie! How does it feel to be back at school?"

"Caitlyn! Is there anyone you anticipate seeing?"

But that wasn't the worst of it. Everywhere I went, people stared at me.

"You'd think they haven't known me since Kindergarten." I muttered to Caitlyn.

To top it all off, Sierra was nowhere to be found. She didn't reply to my texts, and when I asked around about her, people just walked away uncomfortably.

"She couldn't have gone far." Caitlyn said. "We can ask your parents tonight."

But not even my parents knew where she was.

"I don't know honey. We haven't heard from her since you left." My dad said. My mom promised she'd ask around, but there wasn't much she could do.

By 8pm, I couldn't take it anymore and went to bed. Getting into bed, I realized it would take a while to get use to sleeping without Shane. Picking up my phone, I texted Shane.

_Good night. ILY. _

I got a response almost at once.

_Miss U. luv u 2._


	18. Chapter 18

Have you guys noticed I tend to update when I should be doing schoolwork? Oh well. Instead of listening to people talk I'm supposed to be working on my science project. Instead of my science project, I'm watching [H]ouse and typing up YMFS.

I reeeeeeelllllyyy need Huddy…. Stupid DS and GY and KJ and all the others.

* * *

"Oh man Mitchie that really sucks, I'm so sorry." Shane said over the phone the next morning.

"I was so exited to see her." I said sadly.

"Well what are you going to do?" Shane asked.

"What do you mean? I don't think there's anything I _can_ do."

"Mitchie, you are one of the most determined people I know. You can do anything once you have your mind set on it." Shane said.

"But I don't know how." I said weakly.

"Not yet. But Mitchie, I know you. And I know you'll find a way."

"I love you Shane." I told him.

"I love you too. I'll see you this weekend. If you want we can meet with a PI." He said.

I smiled. Shane can be over the top, but he might be onto something.

….

* * *

"Seriously? A PI? We totally have to do it!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

"Maybe. But would that be too much for the weekend? I start recording on Saturday." I said.

"So what? It doesn't matter. Just bring the dude a picture of Sierra and shit, go record and then you can go make out with Shane." She said.

I slapped her shoulder.

…..

* * *

Shane picked Caitlyn and I up from school on Friday and drove us to the guy's house. It was so good to see them again, even though it had only been 2 weeks.

Despite Caitlyn teasing me about Shane, it was clear how much she had missed Nate. She didn't necessarily run into his arms, but he held her for a long time.

"I missed you so much Caitly." I heard him whisper.

They then disappeared until the pizza guy came and Caitlyn wrestled with Jason for the first piece.

"Gotta love 'em." Shane said.

…..

_you're a trainwreck but with you, _

_I'm in love…._

"That was great Mitchie!" Stuart said, who came down for my first recording session.

I smiled, out of breath.

"Ok, that's enough for today, I know you want to see the guys." He said with a sly smile.

I took my headphones off and walked out of the booth. Shane took me in his arms.

"So, I'm a trainwreck huh?" he asked.

I kissed his jaw. "But I wouldn't love you if you changed."

…

When we got to the car, I got a call from Caitlyn, who had been at the PI office with Nate.

"His name is Lucas Douglas and he's really weird." Nate said.

"I told him everything you told me and gave him sierras school photo." Caitlyn said. "Lucas says this is an easy case and hell call soon."

"Ok Cait, thanks for doing this. I don't think I could go through with it even if I wasn't busy." I said.

"Course Mitch."

"Ok, I'll see you at home." I said, hanging up.

We pulled up to a red light and Shane looked at me. "You called it home." He said, smiling.

"I guess I did."

…


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT**

I'm making a video blog on YouTube to update you on when I'm updating.

Go here

.com/user/sasimljemihuddy

You might actually want to check that out.

All right, onto the story.

…

I didn't stay "home" for very long though. Too soon, it was Sunday afternoon and time to go back to reality.

Because I had to record my album and go to school, it was decided I could spend the weekdays at my house and go to school and stuff, and during the weekend I would go up to the guys. It was the best deal I was going to get to see Shane, but I missed him those five days in between.

"Mitchie, It's 5 days. You will live!" Caitlyn said.

So I pulled myself together for the rest of the week, went down to LA Friday night, record Saturday and go home Sunday afternoon. And again. And again. And again. It was like I was in a rut. My thoughts were interrupted by Caitlyn walking into the room with the home phone pressed to her ear.

"Ok, I'm with her now. No we don't care if you tell us over the phone." She said into the receiver.

"PI." She mouthed to me as she put the phone on speaker.

I wished she I. Because I rather pretend Sierra never existed then hear what I did.

It was quite simple actually, I mean if this wasn't Sierra.

When she left, she started hanging out with the shadier groups at school. She started experimenting with drugs and alcohol. The difference was she wasn't missing school. She loved learning, even then. So nobody noticed anything until her grades started dropping. That would've been a better ending to the story.

Instead, one night after a party, she got in a car with a kid who clearly had too much to drink.

Sierra Parade's body was buried at Forrest Lawn in Burbank.

When Caitlyn hug up the phone, she turned her eyes on me. "Mitchie?"

I couldn't move. This wasn't her. This had to be somebody else.

Except it wasn't.

Caitlyn left me alone to my thoughts, but I didn't know what they were. All I could do was cry. And cry. And cry myself to sleep.

…..

:(

now I have to go ambush my teacher with the rest of my class to give him a hug.

To hear my thoughts on this chapter, spoilers for the next and information of when I will be updating, go here

.com/watch?v=9l56vWwwmbc

Seriously, you should.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey can you guys let me know if you actually watch the videos I put up? I kinda really want you guys to and you probably will cuz I might throw in some spoilers sometimes! Especially because I'm really nice and updated 2 days in a row! And after serious testing too! (Seriously like a ½ hour later. It's a school requirement to bring our laptops to school.)

Link for this chapter is

it wont let me type in the URL so youtube slash that -/watch?v=fLNsr5HL1XQ&feature=channel_video_title

Ok, onto the story!

* * *

It was pitch black when I woke up.

"Thank god you came." Caitlyn's voice whispered outside my door.

"Thank god you called me." Another voice said.

Shane.

I wanted to call out to him, but I couldn't find my voice. My door slowly creaked open and Shane tiptoed over, believing I was asleep. He lay down with me, careful not to put too much weight on the bed so he wouldn't wake me up.

"Oh my god Mitchie I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I buried my head into his chest. "Shane…" I said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm here."

"She's gone." My voice was empty. Saying it out loud made it final, absolute.

"I know Mitchie I'm so sorry."

"Why Shane? Why her?" I asked.

Shane shook his head. "I don't know Mitchie." Shane tightened his grip around me, allowing the tears that were now rushing down my face to soak his shirt.

…

When I woke up the next morning, light was already shining brightly through my window. "What time is it?" I asked Shane.

"About 10. You're parents both had to work but they said you didn't have to go to school. Naturally Caitlyn took that to mean she didn't either." He replied.

I almost smiled. Typical Caitlyn. The door creaked open and she walked in.

"Hey girlie, how you doing?" she asked.

"Lousy. Less than lousy. Actually." I said.

Caitlyn sat down next to me and gave me a hug.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I don't know Mitchie. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. " She said.

"I should've gone on tour. I should've stayed and kept her safe." I cried.

"No Mitchie. You can't take care of everyone. You have your own life to live." Shane said.

"But because I did Sierra lost hers! I'm a terrible person." Tears steamed down my cheeks. I didn't bother wiping them away, knowing they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"No your not Mitchie. You are the kindest, sweetest most amazing person I know. " Caitlyn said. "Sierra's death isn't your fault."

"Exactly." Shane agreed. "If it's anyone's it's Sierra's."

I threw Shane a cold glare. "Don't you _dare_ put this on her Grey." I growled.

"Mitchie, all he's trying to say is that Sierra chose to get herself involved with those things. She got in the car, you didn't make her." Caitlyn interjected.

"Not you too!" I cried.

"Mitchie, were trying to help."

"No you're not! You're just blaming her. It's not her fault. It's not!" by then I was hysterical.

Shane stroked my hair. "It's not yours either."

….


	21. Chapter 21

PLEASE NOMINATE FOR ME FOR THE INIDE CR AWARDS! It would mean so much to me.

Here's the link… indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards

No Vlog for this chapter. Do you guys even watch them? *sigh*

* * *

March passed by quickly and turned into April. My life had been extremely uneventful. The label sent out a statement telling the press to leave me alone and let me deal with Sierra's death. I now spent almost all weekend in the studio, pouring my heart out into my music. It was easier for me to deal with my pain that way. It always has been.

Nate and Jason were very supportive. Neither of them knew Sierra particularly well but they care about me and my well being.

Shane still accompanies me to the studio whenever he can. He waits outside the recording booth, something's with a book or iPod to entertain himself, and sometimes he just listens.

"I want to put a song for Sierra on my album." I said to Shane one Saturday night.

"I think that's a great idea. What song?" he asked.

"I wrote one for her a few weeks ago." I said

"Can I hear it?" Shane asked.

I picked up my guitar.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

I started tearing up. I still felt like it was my fault Sierra died, and yet I couldn't bring myself to regret going on tour. Like the song said, we had different hopes and dreams. Mine were always centered around music. And though sierra always supported my music, she never fully understood it.

I wish she could hear this song. I wish she could hear what she meant to me, in my language.

"What if she forgot me," I whispered to Shane.

Shane shook his head. "Mitch that could never happen."

"You don't know that! Out of sight out of mind right?" I half yelled.

Shane gently pushed my face towards him. "Mitchie look at me. Did you forget me when I went on tour?"

I shook my head.

"Right, and I didn't forget you. If distance didn't break our bond after only one summer together, there is no way it could break yours and Sierra's after all that time." Shane spoke each word with such power, such truth, that it was impossible he had come up with that on the spot.

"You thought of this before haven't you?" I asked.

"I might have. But I really believe it Mitchie. And you should too."

* * *

Short chapter but still….


	22. Chapter 22

OMJ OMJ OMJ!

*takes deep breath*

It's official. YMFS is nominated for a Indie Camp Rock Award.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

How about voting for me? PLEASE!

Go here (ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

But delete the ()

Leave me a review telling me you did and if I get 10, I will update at least 3 days in a row.

Kk that's it.

Once again, my reputation at school changed. I was still "Shane grey's girlfriend who might actually get somewhere," but now I was also the object of sympathy.

Quite frankly, I hated it. I hated being the center of attention in the first place, but now people were acting like I was damaged.

"The year is almost over, then we graduate and get out of here." Caitlyn reminded me as we stood in the lunch line. We got our food and sat down.

"I know but it's like I'm never going to be 'just Mitchie' ever again." I said.

"you knew that from the start though." Caitlyn reminded me.

…

after our history teacher, Mr. Ellis told us to "make like a baby and head out", he called me over.

"Hold on Mitchie, I want a word." He said.

"yah?" I asked, uncertain.

"I just wanted to know what your plans were for next year." He asked.

"well I'm pretty sure I missed the collage application dedlines." I said.

"plus your recording an album, right?"

I nodded.

"I completely support you in that. However you're very smart. I just hope you're planning to go to collage at some point."

I smiled. Here was someone who treated me like nothing changed.

"Thanks." I told him. He seemed to understand the full meaning.

…

my last recording session from graduation took all day, but was productive. They were hoping to get the album finished by the time I came home from camp.

"When is this over?" Stuart asked. "I'm tired of you guys."

I laughed. Things were getting better.

…..

would've been a longer chapter but my mom is making me get off. Sorry!


	23. Chapter 23

Omj you guys better love me. I'm on a plane going to my cousins wedding in PA and taking the time to type up these chapters instead of watching House.

If you haven't voted for this story yet, or want to again, here's the link.

Go here (ht)(tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

But delete the ()

Review letting me know you did and I will update faster!

No Vlog will be done when I get there since I'm on a plane and don't want to make the people sitting next to me think I'm even _more _weird!

Vlog link..

(http:)/www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=7uc4X4dHv7I

Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter last time. Blame my mother.

…

It was the end of May. Finals were over, senior prank had been done, (the books in the biology room were swapped with scientology books.) all that was left was graduation. I had invited all the guys, but Nate said Shane alone would cause a lot of attenchon and they better pay it safe. So my guest list would be small, my parents and Shane. That was fine with me. The sooner this was over the sooner I could go to camp.

There was a strange sense of freedom when I got my diploma. I didn't know what was going to happen after the summer was over. Nate had suggested Caitlyn and I move in with them for a while so I could be in LA and be able to promote my album.

I didn't dare dwell on the future though.

"I want to live here and now." I said to Caitlyn as we packed for camp. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, or even if I will _have_ a future. Look at Sierra; her future was taken away from her. I can't dwell on something I don't know I'll have."

"You'll be ok Mitchie, I'll look out for you. And Shane would sleep with Jason before he let anything happen to you." Caitlyn said.

I smiled, knowing that was true.

…

"Come on, come on, come on, and come on!" Caitlyn and I chanted over and over again in the back seat of Nate's car.

Nate looked at us in the rear-view-mirror, looking confused. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked warily.

Caitlyn and I glanced at each other. "Wanna get to camp, Wanna get to camp, Wanna get to camp, Wanna get to camp!"

It would be my third summer at Camp Rock. I would be a counceller again, teaching intermediate guitar and piano. I was so exited.

We got out of the car to find Brown waiting for us.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! How are you girls?" he asked, giving us each a big hug.

"I've missed you Brown!" I said.

"Ah, I've missed you too, love. I've missed you both."

"What about us?" Shane complained.

Brown pretended to contemplate the guys, and then said, "nah, I think I like my nieces-in-law better."

I laughed, but I swear I almost saw Caitlyn blush.

"Mitchie! Cait!" I heard a voice call.

I turned around. "Peggy!" Caitlyn and I shouted in unison, giving her a hug.

"God does everyone just ignore us now?" Shane asked, clearly frustrated.

"Get over it pop star." I told him while Peggy laughed and gave him a hug.  
"Someone's needy." She said to me, referring to Shane.

"You have no idea." I replied.

"So how have you guys been?" she asked Caitlyn and I as we started walking to our cabin. "How was touring?"

"Amazing." I said to Peggy. "Simply amazing."

Peggy grinned. "Because of the music or because of Shane?" she asked.

"Because of Caitlyn, duh!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her.

Peggy laughed while Caitlyn struggled to get me off of her.

When I walked into the cabin, all my memories came flooding back. This was real. This was really my third summer at Camp Rock.

Sometimes I feel like my life hadn't really started until camp. It certainly hadn't been much of a life. I hadn't met five of the most important people in my life.

As happy as I was to have my bunk back, I didn't bother getting to cozy, knowing it wouldn't be long before I went running to Shane.

…..

How'd you guys like it? I admit I "snuck off" of word to watch House for a while…. But that doesn't really matter in a way cuz I cant post this until I'm off this plane anyway. Ok, I'll start the next chapter. VOTE PLEASE! (link at the top of the page)


	24. Chapter 24

This is the first chapter I have written without having it written on paper first.

If you haven't voted for this story yet in the Indie CR Awards, or want to again, here's the link. Also, please vote for me for Best Break Out Author.

Go here (ht)tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

vlog here (http):/www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=vB26evj3xgs&feature=channel_video_title

But delete the ()

,

….

It wasn't until I was catching up with Peggy, Ella and Tess that I relized how much I had missed them. None of them has as great a year as I did, though Tess did go on tour with her mom.

As glad I as was to catch up, I kept glancing at the window. I really wanted to go find Shane, and maybe go for a canoe ride. But Caitlyn kept giving me these looks. Apparently it's considered rude to run off from your friends to go spend time with your boyfriend. After a while though, it was clear I wasn't fooling anyone anymore.

"Fine Mitchie, you can go make out with Shane now." Tess said to me with a sly smile.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked.

The rest of the girls laughed. I assumed that was a "yes".

I bolted out of the door and started running towards the lake, knowing that's where I would find him.

…

"What took you so long?" he asked when I got there.

"I had to catch up and have girl talk. Fun, but not as fun as being with you." I said, giving him a light kiss.

"I've missed this." Shane said.

I tilted my head questioningly.

"You. Me. This. Just being together. Things haven't been the same since tour." He explained.

"True." I agreed, sitting down next to Shane and letting him wrap an arm around me.

"But tour was a fantasy land. This is real. You. Me. Camp."

"I'm so happy to be back." Shane said. "This is where it all started."

"You and the guys started Connect 3. I found my voice. Met Caitlyn. Met you."

Shane smiled. "Did I ever tell you the story of when I first heard your voice?"

I shook my head.

"Well I'll tell you now." He said, pulling me closer into him.

"I hated being back here. I thought it was beneath me, that there was nothing to hold my interest. (Obviously I was wrong.) I resented Nate and Jason for sending me here. Deep down, I knew I had gotten off track, but at the front of my mind, the only thing wrong was the way they behaved."

Shane had talked about his bad boy days with me before, but never like this. I listened intently, sincerely interested.

"I was being chased by girls when I heard you sing. I tripped in the bushes-"

"Dork." I interjected.

Shane put a finger to my lips to silence me. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

I stayed silent.

"I tripped in the bushes outside the mess hall and heard music coming from inside. I had forgotten about this kind of music, the music I actually _liked._ When I walked inside, you were gone."

Shane closed his eyes, trying to think of what to say next.

"The 'girl with the voice' haunted me all summer, until I met you. You saw through the bad boy persona. And as I got to know you, I hoped more and more that you were the girl with the voice. The truth is Mitchie, I didn't fall in love with the girl with the voice, and I fell in love with _you_. It was just an added bonus you were the same person." He finished.

"I love you Mitchie." He whispered, kissing me.

"I love you too."

…

Awwwww….. How adorable. Ok well go vote for me! (link at the top)


	25. Chapter 25

Back on a plane…

VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Go here (ht)tp)(:/)(/) (bit)(.) (ly) /mHcVmX

I'm feeling very unloved. None of you have voted yet (to my knowledge.)

Vlog will be done when I get home because I'm sitting next to strangers who probably already think I'm weird considering I'm me.

Vlog here

(http):(/)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=mPsjtZSMvS0&feature=channel_video_title

…

When I went down to breakfast the next morning I wanted nothing but to scarf down my mom's chocolate chip pancakes.

And when I say nothing I mean no evil reporters trying to ruin my life.

I sat down with my plate next to a web surfing Caitlyn.

"Hey Cait." I said.

Caitlyn didn't respond. She was typing furiously with a look she reserved for people who were Nate and Hannah Montana fans.

"Cait, why do you even read that stuff about Nate, it just pisses you off." I said.

Caitlyn looked up at me. "Mitch, it's not Nate." She turned the screen towards me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Camp Rock was supposed to be safe. Like Camp Half-Blood for rock stars. And yet I was still looking at a video of Shane and I at the lake yesterday.

I felt scared. I felt hurt. But I didn't have it in me to feel angry. There was no way this was an outsider. This was someone I trust.

"Cait, who?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I honestly don't know. But you know what to do right?"

"Of course. Talk to Shane and write a song."

"Actually I was gonna say interrogate every camper and beat them with a dressage whip if they deny everything, but that works too."

…

"Brown, we have a mole." Caitlyn said. And I want permission to hang every camper by their toenails until one of them rags."

"Caitly…" Nate started.

"No she's not far off on this!" Shane said, pacing the floor.

"Look mate I get your privacy was invaded but we can't just go around accusing people." Brown said.

"But brown!" Caitlyn protested.

"No buts! Look I'll keep an ear out but unless something like this happens again, I can't go any further."

"Brown's right." I said. "We don't even know if this is really a camper."

"Mitchie…" Shane said softly.

"We'll figure it out Shane."

…

Contrary to what I told Shane, I was worried. I kept my head down the rest of the week, not wanting to do anything photo-worthy. In fact, I think the only times I kissed Shane at all was where we were in our cabin. But apparently even that wasn't safe anymore.

Barely a week after the first article, another one popped up.

"How did they find out I've been sleeping in Shane's cabin?" I asked Caitlyn incredulously.

Caitlyn shook her head. "I dunno… It's not like many people know about it. I mean, even Brown is turning a blind eye."

I chuckled. Brown knows everything, and I mean _everything _that goes on around here. There's _no_ _way _he didn't know. He must really trust us. Either that or love us more then we deserve.

…

When I walked into the guitar class I was supposed to teach, the class was whispering and glancing in my direction.

I should've seen this coming I really should've. I knew I would get a few harmless jokes from my friends but I didn't think about the campers. Of course there would be gossip. Shane and I were both counselors, so there technically wasn't a rule against us sleeping together, literally or figuratively. Even so, people love gossip, and I was the perfect target.

Caitlyn and Shane were both so hotheaded that they refused to teach until this was resolved. Shane wasn't a problem, we had too many vocal teachers in the first place, and Caitlyn's dance class could be joined with another, but she was our only producer.

"Caity, you don't have to do this for me." I told her.

"Mitchie, if someone messes with my best friend they answer to me because you wont do shit." She said. That's Caitlyn for you.

…

Peggy Ella and Tess came to me with their sympathies. "Who would do something like that?" Tess asked, disgusted.

"It's sick." Peggy said.

"Totes." Agreed Ella.

Even Jason took time from his junior rockers to see me.

"I'm so sorry Mitch." He said. "That really sucks."

"Thanks Jase."

"You ready to go Jason?" a girls voice called. Walking into view, I got a closer look. She was tall, with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, a sporty tan and athletic body. She was dressed in a boyfriend shirt over dark wash skinny jeans.

In other words, she was hot.

"Oh, hi Mitchie." She said, realizing Jason was with someone. I didn't bother to ask how she knew my name. "I'm Fiona. It's great to finally meet you." she continued.

I smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you Fiona. Where are you two going?" I asked.

"Oh, just for a walk." Jason said, a goofy smile on his face.

This was good. This was very good. Jason had been alone for too long. Nate had Caitlyn, Shane had me, and hopefully Jason had found his true love at Camp Rock too.

…..

I told you the summer would be interesting.


	26. Chapter 26

Still on a plane…..

No vlog cuz I'm not supoused to b on the computer… this means the spelling will suck. Sorry.

…

just when I started, to let my guard down, there was another article. It wasn't about me this time.

Caitlyn burst through the mess hall doors during breakfast with a murderous look on her face.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!" she screamed. A few of the junior rockers looked terrified.

"against the wall!" she commanded a few of the tables, pointing with a dressage whip. (I didn't want to know how she got that.)

a red haired girl muttered something to her friend about anger management, but quickly shut up with one look from Caitlyn.

Pacing up and down the line of scared campers, Caitlyn looked like a dictator.

"you will tell me what I want to know. The question is whether you will tell me before the pain… OR AFTER!

"whats going on here?" Brown asked. I handed him Caitlyn's computer. "oh no…"

this one was about nate and Caitlyn.

"this has gone from toenail hanging, to building stocks!" Caitlyn said.

"I agree." Shane said.

"this has gone too far." Nate said. " it's bad publicity to be photographed here, it makes it look like we're leeking photos."

"God Nathaniel is that all you care about? hell there was just an article saying you and Caitlyn were just friends with benefits!" Shane yelled.

"really brown, isn't there anything you can do?" I asked, chainging the subject.

Brown sighed. "I'll put up a notice on the board and talk at tonights jam until I can think of something else, all right?"

…

one and the same

the music came to a close, and Caitlyn and I hugged.

"that was Mitchie and Caitlyn with a very sweet song." Brown said, taking the stage. "Good job girls!"

"now, announcements. For all of you in Kyle's drum class, your compositions need to be turned in by Tuesday. Lifegaurds will not be on duty Monday and Thursday so if you are under 18 and I am liable for you, you may not swim. And finally, Shane's class will be taken over by Annalise and Caitlyn's producing class will not be heald because they are both stubborn and there have been unsettling rumors about them and their friends."

Everyone went quiet. Even the crickets chirping subsided.

"now, if anyone knows anything about these articles I urge you to come forward. You will not be punished if you say something soon, but I can not promise that in a few weeks."

…

Shane, Nate, Jason, Fiona, Caitlyn and I sat down in the woods after Brown's announcement.

"who do you think it could be?" Fiona asked.

I shook my head. "Dunno. It scares me to realize that it could be one of my friends." I said.

Shane put his arm around me. "I know it's not anyone in this wood, but I cant promise it's not one of the others.

"it would have to be. Some of the stuff reported was confidential." Jason said.

"and some of it was lies." Caitlyn groweled.

"cait, nobody will admit because they would be to scared of you killing them." I said.

Nate laughed. "I'd be pretty scared of Shane too."

Fiona looked around at us. "you guys aren't that scary. I bet I could knock Shane out with my brains tied behind my back." She said.

"oh bring it on!" Shane said.

"you can't fight a girl Shane." I said, slapping his arm.

"meh."

…

oooooooo who could it be? A mystery! Ladeda….. sorry I'm a little crazy right now….

My ankle itches.


	27. Chapter 27

OMJ! I just got a PM telling me I'm in the finals for the Indie CR Awards.

PLeASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE FOR ME! I sware it would mean so much.

Go here. Subject: Indie Camp Rock Awards FINALIST

ow(.)ly/5wIre

Vlog Here. Important one!

…

I woke up the next morning in Shane's arms and in complete bliss.

Kissing his cheek, I said "good morning." Shane yawned.

"Morning beautiful." He said groggily. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I don't teach until the afternoon and you refuse to _and _the lake will be empty so we could go swimming and steal some privacy." I said mischievously.

I think that was the fastest I ever saw Shane get up.

…

Unfortunately we weren't the only ones with this idea. Caitlyn was already pushing Nate in the lake and jumping in after him.

Shane looked at me with a crooked smile.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Watch me." He scooped me up into his arms and walked me towards the lake.

"Shane!" I screeched.

Shane pressed his lips on mine and jumped in the lake.

Caitlyn's laughing face bobbed up from under the lake.

"I hate you." I told Shane, still in his arms.

"Hate you too." He replied, giving me another kiss.

…

Jason had some great news for us that night. "Fiona and I are officially together." He said with a big smile.

Caitlyn and I gave a very girlie squeal and hugged Jason.

"You guys scare me." Nate said.

Caitlyn glared at him.

"And I say that with all the love in the world." he added. "Seriously though that's great man." He said, turning to Jason.

"Ya, I mean I really like her. She's funny and fashionable, but sporty and tough." Jason said.

"Not to mention she's _extremely _hot." Shane added.

I cleared my through.

"I mean, I think she is. I don't know. I wasn't really looking at her. Who knows right? I mean, Mitchie you look really pretty tonight did you do something with your hair?" he stuttered.

"Nice save pop star." I said.

"Well, I guess that's a bonus." Jason said.

"OMG we should totally do something to establish she's one of us." Caitlyn said excitedly.

"Oh no. Like what?" I asked warily. This is Caitlyn after all.

"Chillax Mitch, nothing too extravagant, just likes a midnight swim or something."

"That's actually a really good idea." Shane said.

"Oh shut up Shane you just want to see Mitchie in a bikini again." Caitlyn snapped.

I could've sworn I heard Shane mutter, "that too."

…

We pitched the idea to Fiona the next morning at breakfast.

"That would be epic. There was a pool at the apartment I grew up in and I always wanted to go. I also took lessons in the ocean in Sweden." She said.

"Damn this chick has it all!" Caitlyn said.

Fiona flipped her hair and said, "I know!"

We all burst out laughing. I was starting to really like her.

…

It was Caitlyn's idea to invite the rest of the gang. So after she ordered Tess, Peggy, Barron, sander and Ella to be at the lake at 12, she texted the guys informing them. That was something I loved about Caitlyn. It was her way, no highway option.

I had some time to kill between lunch and my next class, so I decided to spend some time with my mom.

"Good afternoon mamasitia!" I said bursting through the kitchen doors.

"Hi Mitchie." She said, throwing me a towel. "Go dry those dishes will you?"

I groaned. "Mom I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to put me to work." She laughed.

When I finished the dishes, I wrang out my hands and went to sit with my mom.

"Ok Hun I think we need to talk." She said, handing me a frozen cookie.

"Oh no, that's never good." I said.

"I swear Mitchie I trust you however your dad saw some of those articles…" she trailed off.

"Oh no." I hid my face.

"He refuses to respect my judgment and so he made me make sure you and Shane are being safe."

I blushed furiously. "Mom just trust me on this one. We're not doing anything. Anyway you already knew whether we were or not so why does it matter?"

"All dad. When he gets lonely he watches too much Secret Life."

I laughed.

…

That night I stretched out on a picnic blanket by the lake with the girls waiting for the guys to finish raiding the kitchen. I told them about the conversation I had with my mom.

"Well are you being safe?" Peggy asked.

"Peggy they're not even having sex in the first place." Caitlyn informed her.

"Really? Tess asked, shocked.

"That surprises you?" I asked.

Peggy and Tess exchanged glances, but it was Ella who spoke up.

"You're surprised we're surprised?" she said.

"Mitchie, you guys have spent almost every day together for the last year. That's what _everyone _assumes." Tess added.

I was saved from having to respond by sander and Barron with the food.

…

Later that night, Caitlyn pushed me aside. "Two things Mitchie. 1. It doesn't matter if they think you're sleeping with Shane and 2. You actually want to don't you?"

"Shut up Caitlyn" I said.

Caitlyn burst out laughing. "Oh my god you _do!" _she said.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked, walking up behind me.

"Absolutely nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

…

it's really annoying. I usually talk/yell to the TV or computer when I'm watching Camp Rock or House, but I cant since I was on a plane when I wrote this! Ugh! I wanted to yell at joe to tell him he's not that good an actor and cant fake that jemistry…


	28. Chapter 28

hey guys! i'm sorry this isn't a chapter HEY WAIT DON'T CLOSE THIS WINDOW!

IMPORTANT Vlog… go watch kay? theres a tiny bit of info on Demi's album at the end!  
heres da link. http(:/)www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=MP5Kg6XYWP0

(take out the () ) 


	29. Chapter 29

Hi…. *waves nervously* School started and it's much harder this year. Like homework support is used for homework.

…

There was a pounding on the cabin door first thing in the morning.

"Mitchie open up!" Caitlyn yelled.

Shane…" I muttered

"On it." He mumbled, dragging himself out of bed and to the door.

"Mitchie get out of bed and both of you come with me." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn I'm tired. Let us go back to bed." I complained.

Caitlyn looked at me. "Mitch, you need to see this."

My heart stopped. "It's not another article is it?"

"Worse." Caitlyn muttered. She grabbed both Shane's and my hands and dragged us to the dance studio.

I wish it had been another article. I would've taken one gladly. I would've taken one saying I was pregnant with Jason's kid. Taken it a million times and be grateful.

Instead, I hid behind a cabin with Shane and Caitlyn while I watched.

A girl was sitting at a picnic table typing an email, attaching pictures and glancing around nervously. Looking at the screen, I saw Hot-Tunes contact page open, their email highlighted. Taking a closer look at the girl, I saw she had blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing Victories Secret "PINK" Pj's.

It was Fiona.

…..

Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and I sat with Fiona and Brown in his office. He was sitting at his desk with a tired expression on his face. He looked older in a way, almost as though he was seeing more than we were.

"Please explain why you did this." He said quietly.

Fiona blanched. Taking a deep breath, she started her story.

"When I came here, it wasn't because I wanted to be a rock star, or even a musician really. Don't get me wrong I love music, but my real passion is fashion." She looked up at us to see our reaction, but nobody's face changed. Shane was pacing, Nate was leaning on the bookcase and Caitlyn and I were sitting on the couch listening.

"Hot-Tunes said they would give me a stylist internship for some of the smaller photo-shoots, in exchange for coming here. They liked the idea someone could report from inside camp."

"So that's why you dated Jason. To get a closer look at us." Nate said in a voice that was neither angry nor accusing, just merely stating a fact.

"No that's not why. I really like Jason. And when I got to know all of you, I tried to back out of my contract. But I couldn't. I was signed for the rest of the summer." Fiona replied.

"You expect us to believe that?" Shane scoffed.

"Shane." I said sharply.

"I'm so sorry." Fiona whispered. Then looking up at Brown she said, "are you going to kick me out?"

Brown shook his head. "No mate. I haven't kicked out a camper yet and I don't plan to start today." He said. "But you need to tell Jason."

….

"I wonder how Jason will take it?" Caitlyn mused.

"Not well is my guess." Nate said.

"I really can't believe it was Fiona." I said. "I feel so used."

Shane put his arm around me. "I know. I do too." He said.

"It's just not fair!" Caitlyn said. "I was so exited that Jason had found someone."

"We all were." I said.

We sat there in silence. Each of the four paired up with another, knowing Jason was about to go back to being the odd-guy-out.

"I just don't get it." I said at last. "Why, and how, could someone do that?"

"People will do anything to achieve their dreams." Nate said wisely.

But that's not true, I thought. I could never betray my supposed friends like that. Not for all the recording contracts in the world.

…

I couldn't sleep that night. I lay awake in silence, the only sound being Shane's slow breathing next to me. I couldn't comprehend how it was possible for someone to lie about something like that. Fiona allowed us to believe that she was our friend, that we could trust her. But mostly I was sad, and worried for Jason. I wondered whether he would ever forgive her. More importantly, would I?


	30. Chapter 30

High School sucks. There's too much homework.

But…. I got into a writers club (invitation only) with my favorite teacher (Stuart, remember me ranting about him in chapter 5 or something?) so I can post on Wednesdays. Only, there are only a few more chapters left!

No Vlog cuz I've annoyed Stuart enough today. (I don't have his class anymore so I walk into his class during homework support and Drama; only, he figured out the pattern and locked the door today…)

…

"Hey Jase, you ok?" Shane asked the next morning when Jason joined us for breakfast.

Jason gave Shane a cold look. "What do you think?" he asked, an edge of poison in his voice. Shane didn't respond.

That small interaction alone was proof how this had tore us up. Shane was not one to back down and shut up, and it was certainly out of character for Jason to snap like that.

"So." Nate said, filling the silence. "What's going to happen with you and Fiona?"

"That's none of your business Nathaniel." Jason snapped again.

"Ok Jase what the hell?" Caitlyn said. "We get that you feel like crap but get it through your head that were your friends!" Jason was silent.

"Sorry." He muttered. "We haven't broken up, but I don't know where we can go from here. I don't know if I can trust her again." He said, answering Nate's question.

"It will take time." Shane said. "But if you love her you'll make it work."

I fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing Shane was speaking from experience, from 2 summers ago when I lied about who I was. But Shane and I ended up ok. Hopefully Jason would be too.

…

"Morning you two!"

My eyes fluttered open. Brown was standing at the end of the bed just staring at Shane and I, totally un-phased that he was watching his nephew and his camper cuddle in their sleep.

"Uhhh morning Brown." I stuttered, poking Shane. "Wha?" he said, looking up at his uncle. "Shit. Ok. For the record, Mitchie's not here. You drank too much last night or hit your head or something…" he said.

Brown smirked. "I don't see anything. Anyway I need to discuss what you want to do for Final Jam."

Final Jam. I had completely forgotten about Final Jam. Last year we had the competition with Camp Star, and this year I was preoccupied with the fact my life was being posted all over the internet.

"We're not campers." Shane pointed out, sitting up. "We can't compete."

"That doesn't mean you can't preform. I thought you would assume that." Brown said. "And I think the campers would get a kick out of Connect 3 competing."

"I'll talk to the guys." Shane said.

"And Mitchie you'll preform too?" Brown asked, knowing the answer.

"Duh!"

….

With Final Jam coming up, Caitlyn and I spent lunch in her cabin, trying to pick out the song I'd sing.

"What about 'La La Land?' it works for everything." Caitlyn asked.

I shook my head. "I wanna do something that represents this year. It's been an important one. I could always do 'So Far So Great' but I wanna do one that nobody's heard yet."

Caitlyn flipped through the songbook. "What about this?" she asked.

I grinned. "Perfect."

…

After dinner, Shane sat with Caitlyn and I at a table it the empty mess hall.

"Jason wrote a great song for Final Jam." He told us. "Other than Gotta Find You, it's actually the first song one of us wrote without Nate."

"Is it about Fiona?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane nodded. "I've never seen him so cut up before. Even his Junior Rockers are worried. He puts on a brave face for all of us."

"I feel so bad for him." I said.

"Me too." Caitlyn agreed. "I'm pissed too cuz I really liked Fiona." She added. "She had more balls than Shane and Jason put together."

"That's not saying much." I pointed out.

"Watch it Mitch." Shane said. "Or you might just find yourself locked out of the cabin tonight."

"In that case you'll find your hair gel in the lake." I retorted.

"But I flew that in from Paris!" Shane exclaimed. "I paid for a first class seat and everything!"

Caitlyn burst out laughing. But once the laughter was over, it left us with silence.

"Jason said they didn't break up, but what does that mean?" I asked.

Shane sighed. "It means neither of them have ended it, but Jason's not speaking to her. I'm starting to wonder if she really did care about him."

"I dunno. I hope she did, for Jason's sake. But at the same time I don't know weather I could ever forgive her." Caitlyn said.

….

The next afternoon, I went down to the lake for some peace and quiet. When I turned the bend, I saw Shane and Jason sitting on the dock, and hid behind a tree to listen in. (rationalizing that hey, this was my boyfriend and best friend. I can listen in if I want to.)

"How you doing man?" Shane asked.

Jason sighed. "I don't even know. I literally can't feel my heart."

Shane nodded. "I'm really sorry Jason." He said.

Neither of them said anything for a few beats. But then Jason broke the silence. "How did you cope? When you thought Mitchie was lying to you?"

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I debating leaving, but I kinda wanted to hear this.

"I hid in my cabin." Shane said almost immediately.

"Look Shane, I know you're physically incapable of taking anything seriously but help me out here!" Jason yelled.

"Hypocrite." Shane muttered. He was silent for a little bit. "It hurt like hell." He eventually said. "I had opened up to her and it seemed like she was using me. People have used me a million times and it will happen a million more. As you know that's painful, but this was agonizing."

"But you stayed together."

"Because that wasn't her intention at all. She got sucked into a lie before we even met." Shane said.

Like Fiona. I thought. She started working for Hot Tunes before she even came to Camp Rock.

Neither Shane nor Jason said anything for a while.

"Did you love her Jason?" Shane asked quietly.

Jason sighed heavily. "Ya I think I did." He replied.

"If Fiona really remorse, things might get better. She says she wasn't using you, maybe she wasn't." Shane said.

I abandoned my hiding space and walked over to Shane and Jason. Ignoring their surprised looks, I took Shane's hand. "Shane and I had a happy ending. Maybe you will too."


	31. Chapter 31

07/30/2012

**GASP! Natasha's alive? How many of you forgot about this story? I didn't. I'm just a lazy ass.**

**So here's the last chapter. (tears) I have a sequel in the works, but who knows what's gonna happen with that so just keep your eyes out. **

**Anyway thank you so much to all of you. I'm so proud of this story and really this story helped me grow as a writer so ya.**

**On to it.**

* * *

…

Final Jam is bittersweet.

Bitter because it's the end of the summer and I spend almost a year waiting to go back.

But it's sweet as well, for many reasons. I could go into how it's a fun event filled with music and friendship and yada yada yada. But really I love it because it's my anniversary with Shane.

We had decided not to do anything for it. We were in the middle of nowhere and it wasn't like we could go out to eat or something.

Brown had gone through the scheduale with us the night before. I would be preforming first, then the guys, then the campers.

"All right!" Brown called out to the crowd. "First up we have returning rocker, the extremely talented Mitchie Torres! You probably know her from Connect 3's tour and magazines with Shane on the cover."

I smiled. Brown was one of the only people who could make fun of me and I wouldn't care.

I walked on to the stage. "I wrote this song about… about how everything is working out for me this year." I said. "I went on tour with my best friends, I have the best boyfriend in the world. everything is perfect right now and I realize I need to hold on to it, because I don't know how long it will stay this way."

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x)

I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the led in my hand into something golden

Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself in time)

"Thank you!" I said as I watched off the stage. I gasped startedly as a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You were amazing." Shane said, kissing my neck.

I turned around to look at him. "You liked it?" I asked.

"I loved it." Shane corrected, giving me another kiss. I didn't hesitate in deepening it. We hadn't been like this in so long.

"SHANE!" Nate's voice called. "LET'S GO!"

Shane groaned as we broke apart. "I wish we could stay like this all night." Shane said. "but now I have to go sing about Jason's feelings."

I laughed and gave him another kiss. I then proceeded to take my seat in the audience while Brown introduced the guys.

You never see Jason at the mic. And yet there he was.

"This was a hard summer for me." Jason said.** "**I fell for someone who betrayed me, and it was so exiteing to be in love, but not everyone is gonna feel the same."

_She's such a flirt  
And I am the lonely heart  
Give it a chance  
For our love to start  
But you'll never see  
If you don't give me a shot  
To show you what I've got, but_

[Chorus:]  
It's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf  
Always someone else  
The next guy who will  
Make your cold heart melt  
I'm gonna give my love to someone else

I held your hand (ah ah)  
It felt like a movie  
I made some plans (ah ah)  
But you were already moving on  
Now, I'm stuck under a rainy cloud  
But you don't seem to care  
But it's alright 'cause

[Chorus]

I'm tired of wasting all my time  
My heart is hanging on the line  
Is it me girl or someone else  
Please take it off the shelf

[Chorus]  
It's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf

La la la la la  
La la la la la

Everybody!

Always someone else  
The next guy who will  
Make your cold heart melt  
I'm gonna give my love to someone else  
Yeah

Woo ooooo

When Jason came off the stage, Caitlyn and I were waiting. We gave him a wordless hug. Jason hugged us tightly back. "I'm so sorry Jase." I murmered. We stayed like this for ages, until Brown announced the first camper.

It was Fiona.

She didn't introuduce herself or the song, she took a deep breath and approached the mic.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and walked off stage.

I looked around to find Jason. He was running to the stage door. Fiona had returned backstage, tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"FIONA!" Jason called.

Fiona looked up. "Jason I'm so sorry I wish I could do everything over but I can't. I know you probably can't forgive me it's just-" she was cut off by Jason taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"Awww." Caitlyn and I cooed. Jason flipped us off.

…..

later that night, the 6 of us sat around the campfire, ecstatic that everything was once again right in the world.

"That was a really good song Fiona." I said. "did you write it all by yourself?**" **I asked, since Fiona had made it clear she wasn't a musician.

"No actually. Caitlyn helped me." Fiona said.

We all stared at Caitlyn.

"what? I'm not allowed to have a heart?"

we all laughed.

This summer has been full of Drama, but then again, the 2 before were as well. Everything was right in the world.

…**.**

the bonfire was out, the Councilors were asleep, and the kids were pretending to be. Well, except for 2 of them. It was too dark to be in a canoe, especially if you can only go in circles. But Mitchie and Shane were still down by the lake, sitting under the hollow tree.

"So much has happened this year." I said to Shane. "I went on tour. My album is coming out in a few months. Sierra died. I graduated. I became closer to you."

"the last one is probably my favorite." Shane said.

I smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sometimes it scares me shitless when I realize how much I depend on you. I honestly don't know where or who I would be without you." Shane said.

There was silence for a while. Then,

"Happy anniversary Mitchie." Shane said.

"2 years is a long time." I added.

"it feels like longer." Shane said, taking me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest.

"So what's gonna happen now?" I asked.

"Well you cant Caitlyn can come live with me so you can promote your album and we don't have to be separated. Hopefully Fiona will be around a lot too since she lives in west Hollywood."

"Good. Because after a year like this, I'm never leaving your side again." I said.

"You'll have too at one point. But not now. And not anytime soon."

It was in that moment I knew everthing was going to be ok. I had my music, I had the best friends anyone could ask for (and gaining another). I had Shane. Exactly a year ago, I couldn't tell you a things about our future, just that I loved him and he loved me. And now? Now I could tell you he's the one.

"I love you." I said again.

"You're my favorite song."


End file.
